Nyctophobia : Fear of the dark
by rayrayrayray
Summary: Brennan is attacked and raped while walking home one night. She has to deal with the aftermath with a strange new phobia, the dark. Can Booth help her survive the emotional break down that she suffers?
1. Prologue

**I just had this idea, im not really sure if ill make a whole story about it, let me know what you think!**

**Prologue**

As she flicked the switch, she closed her eyes. The bright light was hard on her eyes after being outside in the dark. She opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror. She could only think of the pain. Her blue eyes looked torn... They were different. Almost, gray. Lifeless. Cold.

She turned around and looked at the scratches along her shoulder blades. They weren't as bad as they felt, but that's probably because her emotions were out of control. A small scratch ran from the bridge of her nose, to underneath her right cheek bone. When she saw the bruises that lined her neck, that's when the tears came. She felt her eyes brim with tears, tears that would never relieve the pain. She tried desperately to hold them in, but it was no use, they slid slowly down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. She grabbed to edge of her bathroom sink with her hands, and allowed herself to slouch forward and rest her head against the mirror. She watched as her tears dropped, one by one, into the sink. They eventually made their way to the drain, and were sucked down.

She looked at her reflection. Who could do something this terrible? Who could do this, and then shrug it off, as if it were an accident? She stood up straight, wiped the tears from her cheeks, and walked out of the bathroom. As she walked down her hallway, she could only think of calling one person. Booth. She wanted to tel him all about it. And yet, she didn't. How could she tell him? He might help, but it would only make her have to relive the moment, once again. As if it wasn't the only thing in her mind. She just wanted the memories to fade, to disappear. Would she ever be able to forget?

She picked up the phone with a trembling hand. Hesitant to press the numbers, she just stared at it. Call him. Don't call him. Do it. Don't. Why couldn't she bring herself to touch any buttons? She turned toward the small clock that sat on her end table. 1:24 am. He would be asleep. She couldn't wake him, not tonight. Why was this so hard? She held onto the phone, grasping it tight in her hands as she leaned against her wall, and slid to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them. She rested her chin on the top of her knees, and let her hair hide her face. Why couldn't she talk to him? She wanted to, she really did.

It was just too much.

She stood up, and checked to make sure her door was locked. It was. But she didn't feel safe. She never could feel safe again. She went back to her bathroom, and turned on the shower. She shrugged off her clothes, ignoring the pain of dried blood that had fused to the fabric, and stepped inside. The hot water burned her wounds, but it didn't bother her. She sat down on the floor of her shower, and looked at her palms. Two large cuts were on both her hands. They were deep. It hurt to grab things. She clenched her fists, and leaned her head backwards to lean on the tiled wall of the shower. She closed her eyes as hot water ran over her face.

She couldn't handle it.

Why her?

She felt her eyes water for the second time that night.

How could she handle going to work the next day? Like this... How could she even go outside again?

Once she Had finished her shower, she put on loose fitting sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. She entered her bedroom, the light was on. She turned it off. Suddenly, everything was scarring her. Her closet, her window, the floor, her bed even. She quickly turned her light back on, breathing a sigh of relief when everything looked safe again. She climbed into bed, pulled her covers up to her chin, and closed her eyes. She couldn't escape it. The darkness was everywhere. It was there when she closed her eyes. Outside her window. Under her bed. Everywhere.

She opened her eyes, and turned towards her lamp. She stared at it, hoping to find comfort in its light.

This was going to be a long night.

**The next chapter will be longer, and have dialogue. So, what do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you SO much for the reviews and favorites guys! I'm really glad you like it so much :)**

**Chapter 1**

Brennan's hands shook slightly as she tried to grip the steering wheel tighter. The traffic was terrible. Which only added to the stress of the day. She looked at herself in her rear-view mirror, her eyes were still a grayish color. She turned her focus back to the road, just in time to stop for a red light.

As her car came to halt at the crosswalk, she noticed her vision blur. More tears clouded her sight.

No.

She couldn't cry now, not so close to work. Not so close to people who might ask what was wrong. She breathed deeply, and straightened her back. Outside, the lugubrious sky hung overhead. Dark gray clouds clearly threatened rain. She held the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. How would she be able to act normal around her friends? Especially Angela and Booth, they could read people as easy as she read books. Once the last child had crossed her path, and the light turned green, she sped up. She drove through the city quickly, maybe if she got there before anyone else, they wouldn't bother her? No, Cam usually got there hours before she did. She slowed her vehicle down to the speed limit, and cruised along the road.

Maybe she could hide in her office? Lock the door, no one would come in... right? Hopefully. As she pulled up to the Jeffersonian, she looked at her palms again. The cuts were just scabs now, easily hidden, if she was careful. Since it was November, she put a scarf on, hiding the bruises around her neck. The only thing she really couldn't hide, was the scratch along her face. How could she explain a gash that long? She sighed. She would have to either come up with something, or ignore it.

She parked, stepped out of her car, and walked inside. As she tried to ignore the stiffness of her joints, she remembered something.

She was supposed to have lunch with Booth. At the diner. Today. They had planed it last night... before she went home.

_Dammit._ She thought, as a raindrop hit her nose. Today was going to be just... great.

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Since when was it so hard to focus? Why couldn't she remember anything important_?_ Brennan clenched her fists as she looked at a skeleton from limbo. He had obviously been stabbed, three times along his back. But who was he? She sighed, and removed her latex gloves. As she walked back to her office, she looked at her watch. 12:04. She had time.

She sighed again, and sat down on her couch. She rested her head on the arm rest and lifted her feet onto the other side. Having gotten little to none sleep last night, she closed her eyes. Maybe she could just, relax for a minute or two. She left her light on, of course. And the blinds open. She thought about lunch, maybe she could cancel? No, he would realize something was wrong then. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she bring herself to tell him? She took a deep breath, and crossed her legs.

Maybe he would forget.

"Bones?"

Brennan's eyes snapped open. Booth was sitting on her coffee table, clearly amused that she had fallen asleep on her couch.

"Sorry, I'm up, I'm up," She said, as she sat up.

"Late night?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

She got up by herself, ignoring his question. She couldn't risk him noticing the cuts on her palms. She walked over to her desk, and grabbed her jacket.

"Ready to go?" She asked, waiting by the door.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" He said, putting his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of her office.

Brennan jumped forward at the contact, she had forgotten about the cuts along her back, they stung when he touched them.

"Jumpy today, aren't you Bones?" Booth chuckled.

"No," She stated, quietly.

Brennan noticed Booth looking at her, she turned her head toward his face and met his stare.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"What happened to your face, Bones?" He said, concern evident in his tone of voice.

"I scratched it with an edge of my necklace last night, its just a small cut Booth."

"Okay," He said, hurt by her sharp voice.

They walked to his black SUV in silence. Brennan tried to seem as normal as possible, but was clearly failing. Booth had noticed what she was trying to hide so far. She climbed into his passenger seat as he got into the drivers seat. Maybe they could just avoid the subject of her during lunch. She could bring up her limbo skeleton, or her father. Something to distract Booth.

Once they arrived, they went inside and sat down at a small two person table. The waitress took their drink orders and left them alone.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Booth asked, sipping his coffee.

_Horrible._ "Good."

"I have mounds of paperwork waiting for me back at my office, I'm just glad I was able to escape it and come have lunch with you," He laughed.

"I wish it was the weekend," She said, softly.

"You and me both."

"Or that we at least had a case, or something."

"Yeah, I mean, there's got to be _some_ crime out there."

Brennan couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Crime, that's what she needed to tell him about. She opened her mouth, getting ready to spill her story.

Just then, Booth phone rang. He held his hand up, and reached into his pocket to grab it.

"Booth."

Brennan was annoyed beyond belief. But yet, she felt relieved. She didn't have to say anything.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Booth said, closing his phone with one hand, and standing up.

"Well, your wish came true Bones, we've got a case!"

**So, do you think she will be able to hide her secret forever? Is she doing a good job at it now?**

**Please review! **

**Next time: Will the case distract Brennan from her problem, or make it worse...?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm SO glad that you like this story so much :) Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and such. Stick around, because this gets interesting!**

**Chapter 2**

Brennan sat in the black SUV as Booth drove toward the crime scene. They left straight from the diner, so she didn't have time to put one of her crime-scene-jump-suits on. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the side of the car door. Her unpainted fingernails glistened from the light that seeped through the dark, rain filled clouds outside. Raindrops hit the windshield, a few at a time. It was just barely drizzling.

"The victim was found in an old warehouse, mostly decomposed," Brennan turned her head towards Booth, had he been talking this whole time?

"Oh," She said, starring back out the window.

"Okay, that's the only word you've said this whole time. Usually you would be blabbing on about how this is like the one time you went to Chine, or Peru, or something. What's on your mind, Bones?" He asked, trying to look at her and the road at the same time.

"Nothing Booth, I'm just... Tired," She said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"We just shared a pot of coffee at the diner, how could you still be tired?" Booth said, moving his hand that wasn't occupying the steering wheel for emphasis.

"I'm just tired, okay?" She said, twinge evident in her voice.

"And cranky..." Booth mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

"Booth, look, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry," She said, resting her face in her hands.

"Whoa, come on, I didn't mean to upset you or anything..." He said, looking at her with concern.

"No, no. It's not you. I just... I'm just tired, and stressed and worried and..." _Scared. _

"Bones... What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Brennan felt her eyes brim with tears. She was trying so hard to avoid it, but it kept following her. The memories, the scars... the pain. She felt a single tear escape, but she quickly wiped it away with her hand.

"Oh my god, Bones, are you crying?" Booth asked quickly.

"No, I'm not crying," _I'm not crying. I'm not crying. Stop crying._

"Yes, yes you are. Temperance, why are you crying?"

He got her attention by using her first name. She looked up at him, with a stiff face, and focused eyes.

"I'm not crying Booth," She laughed slightly, trying to make light of the situation.

Booth was obviously confused, his knitted brow indicated that. Genuine concern was evident in his eyes, and his mouth was open as if he wanted to say something.

"Bones, I don't know who you think your fooling, but I'm sure as hell not convinced that-"

"Booth, watch the road!" She yelled.

Suddenly, Booth slammed on the breaks. Brennan's seat belt locked, and she was pulled forward by the force of the car stopping. She breathed deeply as the car came to a complete stop. Her hair hung in front of her face as she looked up to see another car, merely inches away from theirs.

"...Thanks." Booth said, relieved.

She just nodded, looking at him. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. A few more seconds and they could have gotten into a serious accident. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards to lean on the head rest.

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

The rest of the car trip had been in silence. The crime scene was only a mere three minutes from where they had almost crashed. Once Brennan had gotten out of the car, she let out a small sigh of relief. There was no more contained environment to be in. She didn't have to talk to him anymore. Yet, that was really the only thing that she wanted.

She followed Booth toward the building, trying to step carefully around rain puddles. It was ridiculous, why couldn't she have gone home first? She could have grabbed a rain coat, and waterproof shoes...

She stopped at the large entrance to the warehouse. It was dark in there. **Pitch. black. **

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Booth watched as his partner stood outside the entry way, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Where's the crime scene?" She asked nervously.

"We have to walk through a few hallways to get there, come on," He said, gesturing for her to enter the blackness.

She just looked at him, as if he were crazy.

"Fine, I'll go first," he said, annoyed by her strange behavior today. He stepped into the building, heading toward the sounds that he heard from outside.

"Booth, wait," he heard foot steps follow him into the building, and suddenly, she was grabbing his arm with a vice like grip.

"Whoa Bones, come on, your not gonna get lost or anything," He said, trying to shrug her off.

"No, I know," She said, grabbing his arm tighter.

Booth was confused by her actions, since when did she need him to guide her? Why was she acting so strange today? He huffed. Maybe some girl type hormones were messing with her brain. As he walked further into the dark, he noticed that Brennan started to shake, only slightly, but enough for him to feel it.

"Bones, come on, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"But, but you can't see what's in the dark," He heard her voice starting to break, as if she was going to cry again.

"Here," He said, reaching into his pocket, "You can hold this flashlight," He handed the small object to her.

She grabbed it quickly, and pushed the button along its side. She immediately pointed it toward the side of her that he wasn't on. He swears he heard her sigh in relief, but she kept the flash light, shining it to where they were headed. Once they entered the crime scene room, she handed the flashlight to him, and went over to the remains.

The room was well lit, with lots of bright lights. Booth looked at the bones on the ground. They were sprawled out in the room, tiny bits of flesh still showing... and smelling. He could never quite get over that smell. He was surprised that Brennan could look at dead people, and yet, be afraid of getting lost in the dark. He watched as she keeled down on the ground, and put on her latex gloves. She started to say things relating to the age, race, and sex of the victim.

"Pelvic bone indicates female, Caucasian, length of the femur is that usually found in teenagers," Booth wrote down the description as she said it out loud.

"She was somewhere between the ages of 11 and 15..." She said, picking up a small piece of paper that lay on the ground next to the skeleton.

"Booth," He turned his attention to Brennan, "there's a piece of paper here, it looks like a program... It says 'Hyde elementary school holiday concert'."

Booth's head shot up. "That's where Parker goes to school... I went to that concert just a few months ago to watch him preform," He said, trying to get a closer look at the paper. Just then, a loud crack of thunder came from outside, which caused both Booth and Brennan to jump slightly. The bright lights that were in the room shut off, and they were left, in the dark. Booth felt Brennan's hands grip his arm once more, as he tried to look at his watch.

"Come on Bones, lets come back tomorrow morning, when there's power." He said, leading her out of the building.

"I think I like that idea."

**Review please! Next chapter: Will Brennan confess her fears when she finds herself at Booth's apartment in the middle of the night? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've written a lot of these chapters today, writing is really fun, especially when people give feedback! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Chapter 3**

On the car ride back, Booth had been to distracted by the fact that the victim had gone to the same school as Parker, and by the road to focus on her strange behavior. She was glad for the distraction actually, it gave her something else to focus on. Booth invited her back to his place, so that they could eat. He had already picked up the Chinese food, and it was in the back seat.

Brennan's stomach growled several times, she hadn't really felt much like eating... at all today. She had only had a few cups of coffee at the diner before they had to leave to check out the crime scene. This was the first time she had thought about food since yesterday. It was making her kind of happy to be with Booth, if she had gone home she probably would have gone the whole day without eating.

She groaned as her stomach growled for what must have been, the 10th time that night.

"Hungry Bones?" Booth asked, chuckling.

"Yes, very."

"Well, we can dig in as soon as this light turns green..." He said. She was sure they had been stuck at the light for five minutes.

Outside, the rain poured down from the clouds. It was a real storm outside, rain spattered the windshield roughly, even though they were at a stop. But she wasn't very distracted when a sharp pain poked her at her back. She took a deep breath, and tried to sit up straight. Hopefully booth wouldn't notice her discomfort. That would only lead to more questions. More _unwanted_ questions. She shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, as he finally pulled into his parking spot outside his apartment.

"Okay, I'll grab the food, and you make a run for it!" he said, as he quickly opened his door and got out to grab the food from the backseat. Brennan opened her door and ran to the small door that lead to his apartment. She opened it and stood inside, looking at Booth run through the rain to bring the food. When he got inside, he was nearly soaked. His hair and face were dripping wet, which was a slightly cute sight to see. Brennan halfheartedly giggled at his foolish appearance as they made their way up the stairs. He turned his key in the knob and opened the door, stepping inside the dark room. Brennan flipped the light switch, and was relieved beyond belief when the lights came on.

Booth set the Chinese food down on the counter, and took off his jacket. He hung it on the back of a chair, and started to open the little white boxes that contained their dinner.

"Come on Bones, let's eat!" He said rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm.

She grabbed a few scoops of rice, and vegetable lo-mien, and sat down on his couch. Booth soon joined her, and turned on the TV.

"Look, were just in time for Thursday night football," He said, nudging her with his elbow.

"I never really understood this game," She said, more focused on her food that the sport game.

"Well it's simple really, one team goes to the..." Brennan didn't mean to, but she tuned him out. How could she focus on something as frivolous as a sport with all that was going on? After she had had a large amount of food, she leaned backwards. But the sharp pain returned worse than before, and she sat up quickly to avoid it. Booth gave her a strange look as she got up off of the couch.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," She stated.

"Sure, go ahead."

Brennan walked briskly down the hall to his bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light. Stepping inside, she took off her jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around, only to find that a large amount of blood was seeping through the back of her shirt. She took the edge of her shirt up with a shaky hand, and looked at her back.

She couldn't hold in the scream that escaped her mouth when she saw what had happened.

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Pittsburgh was just about to score a touchdown when Booth heard a blood curdling scream from where Brennan had gone. Booth dropped his plate at the sudden sound. He stood up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Bones!" He yelled, knocking on the door frantically. He twisted the knob, and opened the door. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Brennan, was hunched over the sink, sobbing. The lower half of her shirt had been rolled up, and was soaked with blood. Her back was covered in several long gashes, still bleeding. Drops of blood had started to accumulate on his bathroom floor.

"Bones, oh my god!" He yelled, going over to her, and grabbing her shoulders. He pulled her away from the sink and saw her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes red.

"What happened to you?" He demanded, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"It-It hurts so bad," She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Bones, we need to get you to a hospital," He said quickly, grabbing a towel from the towel rack to hold over her wounds.

"No," She said, trying to resist him.

"Yes, Bones! You need to-"

"No!" She said pushing him away, and holding onto the bathroom door.

Booth stood there, dumbfounded. She held onto the door and cried. He had never seen her like this before. He went up to her, turned her around slowly, but firmly, and looked into her eyes.

"Bones... What happened?" He asked, wanting to cry himself seeing her in this much pain.

She tried to breath steadily, but let her head fall forward onto his shoulder. She let a few more sobs escape her mouth until she turned her head so that she was facing him.

She took a deep, shaky breath and told him.

"He hurt me."

**Cliffhanger anyone? **

**Next chapter: How does Booth react to Brennan's results at the hospital? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I got a question asking why she was bleeding through her back so suddenly, and well, you'll find out in this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4**

Booth paced in the waiting room of the hospital for what felt like hours. He had finally been able to get Brennan here, without her resistance. But once they had walked into the emergency wing, she had been carted off to god knows where. He hadn't seen her since the doctors had taken her, and now he was just waiting helplessly like some baby bird.

He was dressed in his work clothes still, but his white shirt was dotted here and there with drops of blood from Brennan. The nurse had asked him if he was hurt, but he replied no. He ran his hand across his jawline, and felt the scratchy stubble he hadn't shaved off this morning. He sat down in one of the stiff chairs, and put his head in his hands, sighing. Why didn't she tell him what had happened? It wasn't like her to keep secrets like that...

When a nurse walked through the door, he stood up immediately.

"Is anyone here for Dr. Temperance, Brennan?" She asked, flipping through papers on a clip board.

"I am," Booth said, stepping towards her.

"Are you family, sir?" She said, looking at him through her small, circular, glasses.

"I'm her partner," He said, thinking that would suffice.

"Okay, right this way sir."

Booth followed the nurse through several small hallways, in some rooms he swore he could hear people screaming, but he was more focused on Brennan that anyone else right now. When the nurse opened the door to her room, he stood beside her, wondering how he could have not seen her in so much pain.

Brennan was lying on a bed, in a hospital gown. Without her scarf on, he could see bruises, shaped like hands, circling her neck. She had bandages on her hands, on her shoulders, and hopefully on her back. She was asleep. How could she sleep, when in so much pain?

"Sir," The nurse said, pulling him out of the room.

"What? I'm not allowed to stay there with her?" He asked, getting angry at how long he had been waiting.

"No, you can stay. I just wanted to tell you about her injuries," She said, flipping to another piece of paper on her clip board.

"Oh, okay," Booth said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"She had two deep wounds on both of her palms, that needed stitches, as did the cuts along her shoulder, and along her back. Now it seems that the wounds on her back had started to heal, but she must have accidentally reopened the scab somehow," She said, holding her hands together. "And she requested a rape kit, there are definitely signs of forced sexual intercourse."

Booth stood there, shocked. He looked at Brennan, how could he let this happen to her? He walked into the room, ignoring what ever else the nurse had to say, and stood by her bed. She looked so... broken.

He let his hand travel to her arm, stroking it gently while she slept peacefully.

"Sir, will I need to bring a cot in here for you to spend the night with her? We are required to keep her on pain killers for at least 24 more hours, so she'll be sleeping here," The nurse said, whilst looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," he said quietly, looking over his shoulder.

The nurse nodded her head, and eventually stepped out of the room. Booth sat down in a small chair next to Brennan's bed, and put his head in his hands.

_Why wasn't I there to protect her?_

Booth looked up at the sleeping Brennan. Her eyes had large bags underneath them, and were very dark. She must have gotten no sleep last night, who could blame her? He cast his thoughts back to yesterday when they went for drinks at the founding fathers, everything had been normal then, she hadn't acted strange at all...

_Booth took another sip of his beer, they had been here for and hour and a half, and he was getting pretty tired. He glanced at his watch while Brennan went on about the case. 12:44. It was time to head out._

"_Come on Bones, we need to get going," He said, standing up and pulling some money from his pocket, and slapping it down on the counter. _

"_But Booth, we've just started! Come on..." She said, slightly buzzed._

"_Bones, your getting drunk, and that's saying something," He said, pulling her up out of her seat. _

"_Okay," She said happily, resting her head on his shoulder as he lead her out of the bar._

"_Can I drive? I'm an excellent driver," She said, as they approached his car._

"_I know your a great driver Bones, but your drunk, I'm not, so I think I deserve to take this one, he said opening the passenger door for her, "I didn't have nearly as much to drink as you did," he laughed._

"_I solved a murder! I think that calls for a few shots..." She said, climbing reluctantly into his car. _

_Booth shut the door, and went around the hood towards the driver's side. He opened the door, and hopped inside, putting the keys in the ignition._

"_Where are we going now Booth?" Brennan asked, excitedly. _

"_Home," He laughed at her enthusiasm. _

"_No Booooooth," She sighed, drawing out his name._

"_Yes Boooones," He said._

"_Can't I come back to your house?" She asked, "Mine's not very exciting."_

"_No, it's bed time," he said, slightly taken aback by her suggestion. _

"_But bed time's boring..." She said, poking his shoulder._

"_I'll drop you off at your apartment okay?"_

"_Bossy," She moaned as she leaned against the car door. _

He had dropped her off in front of her building, and then driven off. He should have listened to her, he should have brought her back to his place for the night. Her being so drunk would explain why she wasn't able to fight her attacker off like she usually would. Booth sighed. He felt a tremendous amount of guilt creep up through his heart. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it until he heard a sound from beside him.

"Booth?"

He turned to look at Brennan, her eyes were tired and gray. She looked so hurt.

"Bones, I am so sorry," He said kneeling down beside her bed. "I am so, SO sorry..." he grabbed her bandaged hand, and held it tight within his own hands.

"I can't believe I let this happen," he said, feeling his eyes water. _Don't cry Booth, come on, be a man for Bones here._

"Booth, its not your fault," She said, he saw her eyes fill with tears as well.

"I shouldn't have let you go by yourself," He said resting his forehead on the edge of the bed.

"There was no way for you to tell what would happen..." She said, sympathetic.

"It's all my fault," He said, looking into her eyes, "But I promise Bones, _promise_, we will find who did this to you."

Booth noticed that Brennan was crying now, he reached up to her face to wipe away the tears.

"It's so scary Booth," She said, keeping her voice steady.

"I'm right here Bones, I'll always be here."

**Hope you liked that one!**

**Next chapter: How does the rest of the team react to Brennan's news?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay for an update! Good thing its summer, or I wouldn't be getting these chapters out so quickly.**

**Chapter 5**

Brennan opened her eyes. She looked around, not recognizing the sounds and sights that surrounded her.

Where _was_ she?

But then it hit her. She was in the hospital, Booth had brought her here. He was so nice about it too, and caring. She looked down to her arm, seeing the IV in it frightened her slightly, even though she knew there was nothing to be scared of. It was perfectly rational to be afraid of a metal needle in your skin... right? She saw that the lights in her room were dimmed, but not turned off. She vaguely remembered crying to Booth that the lights needed to be on, or she wouldn't fall asleep.

Speaking of Booth, where was he?

Suddenly Brennan heard a shuffling to her left, she turned her head to see Booth, asleep, on a folding cot next to her. He was facing the other way, his legs sprawled out behind him. She smiled, somewhat, when he snored softly. He must be exhausted. She noticed he was still in his suit, except for the pair of garish socks that stuck out from his feet. She couldn't quite make out the colors, but they were polka dotted.

Brennan was glad he had stayed, she really needed him.

She took a deep breath, trying to build up courage to say what was on her mind.

"Booth?" She whispered.

He stayed silent.

"Booth?" she said, at a louder tone.

He stirred, moving his head toward her, and opening his eyes slowly.

"Bones? What's wrong?" He asked, groggily.

"Nothing I was just-"

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the nurse?" He asked, remembering their situation.

"No Booth, I'm fine," She sighed.

"What's on your mind Bones?" He said, starring at the ceiling.

"What if... Booth, what if I'm pregnant?" She asked, feeling her voice crack slightly.

Booth shot up into a sitting position, turning his head to look at her. She could see his eyes, they were wider than she had ever seen them before. He swung his legs to the side of the cot, sitting on the edge of his makeshift bed. He twiddled his thumbs for a few seconds, seeming to be searching for what to say.

"Is-Is it wrong if I don't want to be?" She said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Bones, it's not like that at all," he said, leaning closer to her.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't want my own child?" She sniffled.

"No matter what happens, with you or any thing else... It's going to be ok. You got that?" He said, grabbing her arm.

"Booth, I don't want it, I really don't!" She cried, closing her eyes.

"Bones, you can't get all worked up over something that might not even happen," He said hopefully.

Brennan opened her eyes, looking at Booth.

"You're making sense..." She said, nodding her head, "But it scares me, even though I know it's not rational to fear pregnancy, thousands of babies are born every hour. Why am I so afraid?" She said, steadying her voice.

"I think you fear the fact that maybe, your more afraid of raising your child _alone,_" He said reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't do it alone Booth, I... I don't want to! It's not fair! Why would someone... do this to me, and then leave me to raise their child, by myself?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Bones, listen to me. You are _not_ alone in this world. You've got Angela, Hodgins, Max, Russ... _me._" He said, hesitating on the last part, "But I know for one thing, you will not raise any child of yours alone. All of us, have got your back."

Brennan stared at Booth. How could he be so nice to her? What had she done to deserve this much kindness?

"Your right Booth. And there is a chance that it wont even happen," She laughed halfheartedly.

"That's the spirit Bones," He said, rubbing her harm back and forth, "That's the spirit."

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Brennan woke to the sound of a man talking. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep that had overcome her easily after her talk with Booth. Once her vision cleared, she saw Booth talking to the doctor that had stitched her up. They were right outside her door, she could only see them through the window, but she wanted to hear what was going on. She squinted, seeing Booth run his hands through his hair, and rubbing his unshaven stubble. Brennan stood up, but noticed that her IV was holding her back. She pulled it out, quickly and painlessly, and walked slowly towards the door. She opened the door, surprising both Booth and the doctor with her appearance.

"What's going on?" She asked, rolling up the sleeves of her spotted hospital gown.

"Miss Brennan, you shouldn't be out of bed, especially not off of your IV!" said the doctor.

"I don't feel any pain, and I would like to go home," She said casually.

"I'm sorry Miss Brennan, but you are required to be on painkillers for at least 8 more hours, please go back into your room, ill send a nurse in shortly to redo your IV," He said once again, pointing to her room.

"Okay... Brennan said, turning around, going back into the room, and shutting the door behind her.

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Booth was about to tell Brennan not to worry, that everything was going well, when she turned around. Little did she know that her hospital gown was not tied up all the way, and she was revealing a pair of dark blue, lace panties.

He stared after her, until she, thankfully, closed the door behind her. Booth felt himself blush, and looked to the doctor, who was just as flustered as he was. The doctor scratched his head and flipped through papers on his clip board.

"Wow, um, well, Miss Brennan should be able to go home by 10 o'clock tonight. I'll send in a breakfast menu for her to choose from shortly..." He said, still staring at Brennan through the small window in the door.

"Doc," Booth said, stepping in front of the window, arms crossed, "Thanks," He said, indicating that he wanted the doctor to leave.

The doctor shook his head sightly, and then he was off, walking slowly down the long hospital hallway. Booth opened the door, thankful that Brennan was back in her bed, and stepped inside.

"the doc says that we can take you home tonight, but you'll still need pain medication after we leave," he said, sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

"That's a good thing, I guess," She said, tilting her head.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked.

"Some of that great pudding that they have here?"

**Reviews make me motivated to write faster... just saying.**

**Next Chapter: an Brennan deal with being alone much longer? Or will she seek comfort in a certain FBI agent?**


	7. Chapter 6

**One of you brought up a good point, that last chapter was a little... less serious near the ending. I just felt like adding in a funny-ish part, so that it wouldn't be too depressing to all of you. Because this story doesn't get much happier... in fact, it gets sadder. For now at least. Here's a long chapter for you guys :)**

**Chapter 6**

Brennan sat silently in the passenger seat of Booth's car. She picked at a hangnail as he continued down the road to her house. It was past ten in the evening, and they had just left the hospital. The doctor had declared her fit to go home, but she couldn't go to work for a few weeks yet. Of course she had argued with the doctor, what else was she supposed to do? She had told him that she should at least be allowed to observe bones, but Booth had made it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere near the Jeffersonian until she was fully recovered. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so protective, but other times she wished he had been more protective.

She turned her head to look at Booth, he was staring at he road, both hands on the wheel. She was slightly perplexed as to what he was feeling. She knew he cared for her, as she did for him. But how was he handling this situation, mentally? Did he care enough to help her? He hadn't said a word the entire ride so far, maybe he was just tired. She shifted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable by uncrossing her legs. She was having a hard time processing how she was going to handle her life from now on, would Booth really be there if she needed him?

Brennan looked out the window in thought, watching the city pass by, when she noticed that they had missed the turn to go to her house. She looked at Booth, confused as to where he was taking her at this late hour.

"Booth?"

"Mhmmmm?"

"You missed the turn to my house," She pointed out.

"I didn't miss it, we're not going to your house," He said, laughing slightly.

"Why not?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, "Booth, I'm fine by myself, you don't need to babysit me."

"Yeah, you said something similar two nights ago," He said, indicating the night she was injured, he saw her face become slightly hurt, and scared, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until your better."

"What about clothes? I can't just live at your house in one pair of clothes," She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That is why we're heading to Walmart, you can pick up what ever you need for tonight, and then we'll head on over to your house in the morning."

"Oh, okay," She said, picking at her hangnail again.

"Bones, I know this is hard for you. I just want you to be comfortable," He said, looking at her with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

Booth stopped talking. Brennan was grateful that he had, but sort of wished he would have changed the subject instead of giving up all at once. She looked out the car window, again, hoping to find something that would distract her from her haunting memories.

Once they pulled up to Walmart, Brennan and Booth hoped out of the SUV and began walking towards the large building. Brennan grabbed his arm when they went through the doors, and passed a few people walking by. She wrapped her bandaged hands tighter around his arm when she saw how many people were in the store. It was crowded for eleven at night on a weekday.

"Okay, I'm going to get food for the week, I'll leave you to get what... ever you need," Booth said, shrugging off her hold on him.

"Your leaving me?" Said Brennan, becoming anxious.

"Just for a few minutes Bones, here," He said, grabbing a basket, handing it to her, "just pick up whatever you need, go checkout, and meet me back here in the food section," He smiled encouragingly. "And if you get into trouble, just scream, I'll be there."

Brennan looked at him skeptically. "I don't think I'll find any trouble here, it's really public," She said, trying not to show the slight twinge of fear that bit her voice.

"All right, see you in a few," Booth said, grabbing a shopping cart, and heading towards the food half of the store.

Brennan turned around, and waked down the long isle of the clothing section. She felt slightly uneasy I such a crowded place, but she knew it was irrational. She found the woman's clothing section, and stepped into the maze of racks holding clothes. She picked out an extra-large thick gray t-shirt to sleep in, and a pair of black baggy sweat pants. She also picked up a pair of fuzzy blue socks, in case Booth's apartment was colder than she expected. As she was on her way to check out, she passed through the isle that had pregnancy tests. She looked at them, contemplating whether to get one or not. Booth could be right, she might not be pregnant. But she just wanted to make sure. She grabbed two from the shelf, and threw them in her basket, walking away. Of course she would have to wait a few more days until she could use them, but why not pick them up now?

She made her way over to the checkout line, and waited. She was dressed in the same clothes that she wore to hospital, but they had given her a new shirt. Sure, it was a green hospital shirt, but it was comfy. She placed her items on the conveyer belt, pulled out a fifty dollar bill, and payed for everything she needed. She went over to the food section, and found Booth near the section that sold most meats, of course.

"Hey Bones, find everything you needed?" He asked, inspecting a package of hamburger meat.

"Yes, this story is quite easy to navigate around," she said approvingly.

"Yeah I guess, well im pretty much done here," He said, throwing the meat into his shopping cart, "ready to go checkout?"

"Um, yeah sure," She said, falling into step beside him as they made their way to the front of the store. Brennan looked at the contents of his cart, seeing he had picked up mostly meat, chips, and soda. Some fruit and vegetables, but not many. She was glad when she spotted the pasta, something she would enjoy eating.

Once they got to checkout, they went to the express lane. Brennan squeezed in front of the cart and began to unload the items from the cart and onto the belt. She picked up a box of strawberry jello, eying it suspiciously.

"Booth?" She asked, holding up the jello box.

"What? They're good..." He said, smiling guiltily.

Brennan laughed lightly as she place the jello onto the belt. Her bandaged hands made it difficult to pick things up, so she had to use two hands for each item, which made her feel slightly foolish. So she just let Booth unload the rest while she looked at the covers of cooking and beauty magazines.

Booth picked up his bags filled with food, and Brennan picked up her bag. They were on there way out of Walmart when Brennan heard a familiar voice.

"Doctor B?"

Brennan turned around, only to see Hodgins and Angela, pushing a shopping cart towards them. Her eyes got wide, and she looked at Booth, who seemed equally surprised. She really didn't want to explain to anyone why she wasn't at work today.

"Brennan, Booth!" Angela said, walking up to them, "Where have you guys been all day?"

Brennan slid her bag onto her arm, and put her hands behind her back, trying to hide the bandages.

"I was just-"

"Bones was just trying to help me shop for healthy food, isn't that right Bones?" He said, nudging her shoulder with his elbow.

"Um, yes," She said.

"Well, it looks like you didn't do a very good job..." Angela said, indicating all the junk food in Booth's bags.

"Well we got a little side tracked," He said, smiling cockily.

"Since when do you two shop together?" Hodgins asked suspiciously.

"Since Bones started making me healthy diners! Speaking of which, we better get going so that she can whip me up something."

"At eleven thirty at night?" Angela said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later!" Booth said, turning Brennan around and leading her, quickly out of the store.

Angela and Hodgins stood, confused, and then continued shopping.

"What do you think they're up to?" Asked Hodgins.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Angela said, surprised he hadn't picked up on it sooner.

"What?"

"Didn't you see what was in Brennan's bag?" She asked, practically shouting.

"No, because unlike you, I'm not nosy."

"_Pregnancy tests_!" She said, squealing.

"What, what?"

"Do you think those two finally got together?"

"And she's pregnant?"

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Brennan came out of Booth bathroom in her newly purchased pajamas. They were pretty comfy for being so cheap. She decided not to put on the fuzzy socks... yet. Maybe she would when she fell asleep. She walked down the hallway of Booth's apartment, loving the feel of the cold hardwood on her bare feet. She entered the living room, to see Booth on the couch, watching football. She sat down on his couch next to him, relaxing.

"How do your new Pjs feel Bones?" He asked.

"Great," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, want a jello?" He asked, smiling.

She looked at his skeptically "Sure..." She said. Why not?

"Alright! I go you to try and eat something, that;s good right?" He chuckled, standing up and going to the kitchen to get jellos from the fridge.

Brennan let her head fall back against the couch, it felt good to sit down for once. She wiggled her toes, and her nose. She loosened all the mussels in her body. She closed her eyes, and tuned out to the sound of the football announcers shouting at the game.

"Bones?"

She opened her eyes, and looked over to Booth in the kitchen. He was holding one of the pregnancy tests she had bought.

"Booth!" She said, standing up and running over to him, "that's private," She said trying to grab it from him.

"Really? Don't you want to, you know, try it?" He asked.

"I have to wait a few more days to get an accurate result," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry, I have no idea how these things work."

Brennan sighed, taking it from his hands and putting it back on the counter with the other one.

"Why did you buy two?"

"In case we get a false positive," She said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, okay," He said, running his hands through his hair.

When Booth turned around to grab jello from the fridge, she felt very alone. Very vulnerable. She went over to Booth and hugged him from behind.

"Whoa, Bones," He said, laughing awkwardly. But he realized she wasn't kidding when he heard her crying.

"Oh Bones..." He said, turning around in her arms so that he could hug her from the front. "It's alright," He said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I wish it was..." She said, muffled by his shirt. He could feel her tears seeping through the fabric.

"It will be," he said, hugging her tighter, "I promise."

**REVIEW. I COMMAND YOU. No just kidding.**

**Next chapter: what kind of panic will angela and hodgins' speculations cause at work?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating recently! I went on a last minute camping trip for a few days with my friend, and had a good time. I just forgot to tell you all that I wouldn't be around for a while. But I'm back now, so that I continue with the story, I hope you're not that mad at me. This chapter is just a little fluff for you guys.**

**Chapter 7**

Brennan woke uncomfortably on Booth's couch, her legs bent in an awkward position because the couch was not quite long enough to accommodate her height. She looked around, light was just beginning to seep through the blinds of the apartment. It must be near dawn. She lifted her head off of the armrest of the couch, stretching it to the side. It wasn't the best place to sleep, but it was enough so that she could get her 8 hours of sleep each night. She got up, and went over to the window, looking outside at the early commuters driving down the road.

It had been a week since she had begun staying here at Booth's place. He had taken her back to her house so that she could pick up more clothes, but she didn't really see the need for them. Since she was pretty much just staying inside all day. Booth wouldn't let her go outside by herself. She had called work and told them of her situation, and what had happened to her. When she asked for a few weeks off, they gladly complied. And Booth had gone into work occasionally, but he had told them he needed a few days off to watch over a sick friend. Which was true, except for the fact she wasn't really sick.

She was confused as to how he could be so nice to her, what had she done to him to deserve his kindness?

"Bones?"

Brennan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Booth's voice. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway to his bedroom, wearing nothing but gray sweatpants.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, running is fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I just... woke up I guess. I've gotten the required amount of sleep for one night, so I don't need to go back to bed," She said, very matter of factually.

"Oh alright," He said, walking towards the kitchen, "Hey, want some breakfast?"

"I could go for pancakes," She said, walking quickly to the kitchen after him.

"Really? I thought you would want like... fruit salad or something," He said, smiling.

"I was just thinking about them last night, I'm sorry. You don't have to make pancakes," she said, looking sad.

"No, no, no, I'll make pancakes, if that's what you really want," He laughed, opening the fridge, and pulling out the milk carton and a few eggs.

"Okay," She said, smiling and sitting down on a bar stool in front of his elevated counter. Booth turned around from the fridge and placed the ingredients on the top of the counter. He then went over to his pantry and grabbed the pancake mix from the top shelf, and took a metal bowl from the floor of the small space. He came back to the counter and opened the box.

"But then I have to go to work for a few hours," He said, whilst pouring the pancake mix into a mixing bowl.

"Again?" She asked, furrowing her eye brow.

He had been gone so much recently, it gave her time to think, but then again, she disliked being alone now. Especially when he had to leave at night. She still hadn't told him about her new fear of the dark, even though she was sure he knew something was wrong. He had come home one night to find her crying quietly on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket with the lights on. She hadn't told him why, honestly she wasn't one hundred percent sure why she was crying. She had just felt scared. He had sat next to her until they fell asleep while she cried on his shoulder. She had been embarrassed, but also extremely grateful of the friendship they shared.

Booth looked at her with sympathy, "Yeah, just for a few hours, paperwork doesn't do itself. But then I'll be back to teach you more about sports," he laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Recently They had watched several sport's games together. Baseball, football, hockey, even soccer. Brennan had been reluctant to watch them, but was intrigued when Booth offered to educate her on the rules and scoring of each game. She had learned quite a lot, and was very excited to try a few of the sports herself. Someday, at least.

"When can I go outside by myself?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"No, no, no, not until your _fully _recovered."

"But I'm tired of sitting here while you go to work, all I can do is watch television and go online. Which gets boring. Fast. I should be out identifying skeletons, or murder victims, not sitting inside watching the discovery channel," She sighed, resting her head on one of her bandaged hands.

"Why don't you work on your new book or something? That could help pass the time until I get back."

"Really Booth?" She said, holding up the hand her head wasn't being supported by. "I can't even separate my fingers."

"Oh... forgot about that," He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Can't I go somewhere today?" She begged.

"No," He said, pouring batter onto a pan on the stove, "It's just not safe for you alone."

Brennan sighed, rubbing her sleepy eyes with the back of her wrist. She knew his reasoning was rational, but it still annoyed her. She had been in this apartment all week, except for an additional doctors visit a few days ago. But other than that, she hadn't left this confined space in a while. She would sometimes sleep for several hours to help time pass, or just watch the science channel. Booth sometimes picked her up magazines from the stores, but nothing of interest to her.

She tapped her toes against the wall that supported the counter to a familiar rhythm as Booth placed a pancake in front of her. He mumbled her thanks as she grabbed the fork he handed her. She had to hold it awkwardly, but she was able to grip it with enough force to eat. She took a few bites, glancing up at Booth every now and then. He was too consumed in the task of making his own pancake to notice. Brennan ate about half of her pancake, then just began to poke at the fluffy food with her knife.

"What's the matter Bones? You ask me to make this pancake, and you only eat about half of it," He said, flipping his own pancake.

"I'm just not hungry anymore," She said quietly.

She knew he wouldn't buy it, but she could at least try right? She looked down at her untouched food as Booth leaned over the counter to get closer. Not uncomfortably close, but close enough. Brennan leaned back, slightly scared by his sudden action.

"Bones, come on," He said, expressionless.

"I'm just tired of being helpless..." Brennan said, looking into his eyes.

"You're not helpless, just injured," He said, leaning backwards on his hands.

"I wish it was that way," She said, poking her food again, "But I just want to go back to solving other peoples problems."

Booth looked at her with sympathy. He wished that too.

"It's not fair, Booth," She said, with a twinge of anger in her voice, "There are other people out there who need help more than I do."

"Bones, you know that you need to focus on yourself before you go worrying about other people."

"It wasn't always like that," She said, flicking her glass so that it made a noise.

Booth sighed. How was he supposed to care for her when he was so... down? He stepped out of his kitchen, and went to his bedroom to get dressed. As he filed through the different button down shirts that he owned, he thought about how Brennan needed help more than anyone else in his life right now. He grabbed a white shirt, then walked into his closet to pick out a garish tie and socks. He selected a red tie with darker stripes on it, and blue socks with green specks on them.

He wasn't surprised that she felt helpless, Temperance Brennan wasn't one famous for sitting around and doing nothing all day, she was right. She should be out there in the world, identifying remains from Guatemala, or some foreign country like that. Or solving homicide. She must be bored to death sitting at his place, doing nothing productive for hours on end. Or maybe she's just scared of being alone. He sighed, pulling on his socks quickly before grabbing his watch off of his dresser on the way out of his room.

When he stepped out into his apartment, he was surprised to find Brennan cleaning up his kitchen, or at least to her best ability. Trying not to get the bandages on her hands dirty.

"You don't have to clean up my kitchen Bones," He said, straightening his tie.

"Well, I have to do something," She mumbled grumpily, tossing the mixing bowl into the sink.

Booth had to get to work, he had sworn to Hacker that he wouldn't be late today. He had been putting off this paperwork in order to be with Brennan, but it had to be done now. He closed his eyes, and breathed in heavily, hoping to relax his mind before he said anything else. He didn't want to anger her even more.

"Well, I'm gonna head out," He said softly, slipping his shoes on.

"Fine."

"I'll see you later," He said, looking over his shoulder as he exited the apartment.

No response. He sighed and shut the door quietly behind himself.

Brennan let an exasperated sigh escape her mouth after Booth left. She was frustrated at him, angry even. She let the silverware she was holding drop into the sink, and walked back to the couch. She let herself flop onto the sofa and grabbed the blanket that she had used to sleep with last night. She brought her knees up to her chest and sat, wrapped in the soft fabric, hugging her knees. She looked at the window, and saw the sun through the blinds. She longed to go outside, she belonged out there. Not cooped up in a soft environment like a small child. She leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes.

Maybe a nap would settle her nerves.

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Brennan was surprised to wake up to Booth opening the front door. She heard the familiar clank of his keys, dropping onto the small table next to his door. And his footsteps that came over towards the couch.

"Wakey wakey Bones," He said, poking his head over the edge of the couch and looking into hey eyes.

"Why?" She asked grumpily, putting her hands over her face.

"I'm taking you out," She heard him say, walking over to the kitchen.

Brennan sat up, looking over at Booth with wide eyes, "Really?"

Booth looked over at Brennan, "Yeah, so you better go put something... nicer on," He said, indicating her baggy pajamas.

Brennan swung her legs off the couch, and stood up. She grabbed her bag off of the floor, and went towards the bathroom. Until she turned around.

"Define, something nice," She said, squinting her eyes.

"Well, pants and a shirt should be fine," He said, shrugging.

Brennan turned back around, and went into the bathroom to change. Booth chuckled at her eagerness, she really did want to get out of here.

_{ L i n e b r e a k }_

Brennan sat down on the steps of the Lincoln memorial, careful not to trip in the heels that she had put on. She stretched her legs out in front of her, resting them. Booth sat down next to her, resting his elbow on his knees as he looked over the steps on the monument. They had just finished eating at the Hard Rock Cafe, which had interested Brennan, surprisingly. Then they had taken a cab to the monument.

"I remember I came here once as a kid, and slid down the marbles banisters next to the steps," Booth said, pointing towards the slide like rock.

"That sounds like fun."

"Really? I thought you would say something along the lines of 'you shouldn't deface the monument like that' or 'that could be really dangerous'."

"Well, you've kept me locked inside an apartment for a week, anything sounds like fun to me," She said, laughing.

Booth laughed along with her, having fun reminiscing about childhood.

"Being a child was so easy," Brennan sighed, "There was nothing to worry about, and no work to be done."

"Being a kid was fun, but I think I like the present better," He said, looking out towards the darkening city.

"I guess that's rational," She said, tapping her shoes on the cement.

"Thanks for this, Booth. I know you were hesitant to let me outside alone, but I really appreciate it."

"No problem Bones. I know you've been aching to get out, so here we are."

"I found the music at the restaurant very interesting," She said, scratching her arm.

"Of course you did, Foreigner was playing," He laughed, "And I know how much you love Foreigner."

Brennan laughed. She was having a good time, despite the growing darkness that began to surround them. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, uncomfortable with the lack of light.

"This is fun," Brennan said, smiling. Trying not to let her fear show. She didn't want Booth to worry for her.

"Yeah, it is. We should do this more often. Next time I'll let you drive, maybe."

**Nice fluffy long chapter for you all! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Glad you guys are still with me after my momentary absence. Now, we find out what we've all been waiting for...**

**Chapter 8**

Brennan sat on the edge of the bathtub. She looked at the clock built into her phone again, it had only been 2 minutes. Why it felt as if hours had passed, she had no clue. She tapped her toes on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, hoping that it would distract her.

Today was the first day she would be able to get an accurate result, hopefully accurate anyways. She couldn't wait any longer to find out. It wasn't possible to wait any longer. At least to her, it wasn't. Why would she wait longer? It was already eating her thoughts away, turning them to pieces of what used to be her memories. She could barely sleep last night, and had gotten only two hours in. She had stayed awake wondering, waiting, hoping.

It was driving her crazy, even though she never let it show.

She tugged on her hair with the tips on her fingers that weren't bandaged. Twisting it in small spirals around them. She hadn't showered in a few days, she noticed when her hair felt greasy beneath her fingers. Maybe she should shower, to help pass the time?

She looked at the time on her phone again. 3 minutes. More than halfway there. She couldn't shower in the remaining 2 minutes, that would be nearly impossible.

She picked up the boxes from the tests. Rereading the instructions for a fourth time. She had done everything else correctly, all she had to do now was wait. It seemed like the hardest part of the whole thing.

Booth was at work. Again. She was thankful for that though. He didn't need to be here when she took the tests, right? He wasn't even the father, so why should he be around? He had woken up to find her asleep on the couch, with the TV on. He had woken her to say goodbye, and then left. He had no idea what she would be doing when he was gone. She hadn't told him when she would be able to find out, but she assumed he was wanting to know just as much as she was. He said he would be there for her, and she believed him. But he didn't need to be here for her now.

She looked down at her unpainted toenails. They were so... bare. She wiggled them, noticing her toes crack when she did. The cold floor felt good beneath her feet though, it was exceptionally cozy in Booth's apartment. Which wasn't all that bad, but it overwhelmed her sometimes.

Thoughts ran through her head faster than racing greyhounds. What would she do? If she was pregnant, would she keep it? Where would it live? Would she give it up for adoption? What would she name it? Where would she put it? What would it look like? Would it be as smart as her? Would she go back to work? Would Angela help her? Would Booth help her?

How _would_ she tell Booth?

4 minutes. She was just one minute away. The longest minute of her life, it felt like. She paced around the bathroom. Dragging her toes underneath her feet as she walked. Since when did time pass so slowly? She stopped at the sink, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still messy from sleeping, it was becoming a rat's nest. She knew she should brush it soon, but now was not the time. She ran her tongue along her teeth, feeling the plaque, but not feeling like brushing them. Even though her toothbrush was located right in front of her. She looked at hey eyes, they were still gray. After all this time, they never seemed to have gotten their bright blue back. She sighed, gripping the edge of the sink with her hands, and leaning forward. Her skin had become increasingly pale from being inside so much. Her hair had become almost black, from lack of sun as well. The fluorescent lights above the mirror only added to the pale effect.

She looked like a soulless creature.

She shivered. She needed to go outside. It couldn't be good for her.

She sat back down on the edge of the bathtub, and put her face in her hands. The bandages on her hands were so soft, she felt like she could fall asleep right then and there. She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked the clock for the last time.

5 minutes.

She scrambled towards the vanity that had the tests on it, knocking them over the side and onto the floor. She picked then up and set them back onto the vanity. She opened her eyes and looked at the tests.

Two positives.

It wasn't possible.

It couldn't be, could it?

She shook the tests slightly, maybe it had made an error.

She knew she was being irrational, why would they both be wrong?

They both said the words she had dreaded to see since she took the tests.

_Pregnant._

Brennan leaned against the wall of the bathroom, and slid down to the floor. She breathed heavily, looking around the bathroom, as if she was looking for something to prove this wasn't real. That this was all just a bad dream, and that she would wake up and go back to work. Without bandaged hands, without her fear of the dark, without _this. _She stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes remained the cold, gray color that she feared.

She.

Temperance Brennan.

Was going to be a mother.

She stumbled, almost blindly, out of the bathroom and down the hall. The hardwood floor felt hard beneath her feet as she made her way over to the couch. She sat down slowly, and stared at the

blank television. It wasn't on, but she somehow found comfort in it's quiet. She sat silently, contemplating what to do now. Even though she was trying desperately to hold back emotions, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly soaked them up with her bandaged hands, and leaned back into the couch. She didn't want this, not at all.

What kind of mother was she?

Brennan let the tears fall down her cheeks, would she end up like her mother? Abandoning her child for her own good? She looked down at her legs, they were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. Just slightly, but enough to scare her. How could she keep this from happening?

She couldn't.

It was too late.

She sobbed quietly. She hated this, why couldn't she control her emotions anymore? She used to be able to, but now they all just poured out.

She sat up straight when she heard the front door open, and turned around to see Booth coming home from work. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away from him.

"Hey Bones," He said, putting his keys and jacket down.

"Hi," She managed to choke out. She couldn't cry now, not in front of Booth.

"What are you doing? Watching the TV?" He asked, looking at the blank television.

Brennan felt her bottom lip quiver, and slowly nodded her head.

Booth shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet a looking around inside.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked, picking up a box, and looking at the back.

"I don't know," She said, hearing her voice crack as she said the words.

"Does pasta sound good?"

"Yeah, it does."

As Booth cooked, Brennan sat on the couch, wiping away her silent tears. She wished he hadn't come home for another hour. It would've given her time to get this out of her system.

How was she going to tell him?

She would just have to do it fast, like ripping off a band-aid. She got up, and walked into the kitchen, where Booth was busily stirring noodles in a pot of boiling water. She walked up next to him.

"Booth," She said, shakily. Trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Booth said, he soon noticed the tears that stained her cheeks, "Oh my god- Bones, are you okay?" He asked, turning towards her with the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the noodles in hand.

She took a deep, shaky breath, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Brennan looked down at her feet. She didn't see Booth's reaction. She didn't want to. But the next thing she noticed was Booth wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and pulling her into his chest. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but she soon wrapped her arms underneath his and held onto his back. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"It's alright Bones, you'll be fine," He said, squeezing her tighter.

"I know," She sniffled.

_I hope so._

**There it is! So what do you think? Will she keep it? Well, you don't get to decide, but I'd love to hear what you have to say!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know some of you might not have been expecting her to be preggo, but she is! Will it stay that way though? And someone mentioned that taking a shower would wash away evidence, and our right, but remember, she was drunk when this happened. And not thinking like she normally would.**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm glad I get to go back," Brennan said from the passenger's seat of Booth's SUV. She didn't have her car at Booth's house, and he wouldn't let her drive anyways. So he said he would drop her off at the Jeffersonian on his way to work.

She_ was _glad she was able to go back to work, but she was nervous of her coworkers. What would they think when she just showed up after a week of absence? Did they all know what had happened to her? She had called Angela one day and told her that she was attacked, but not anything else. So everyone probably _did_ know. But they didn't know everything.

She almost wish they didn't know, the last thing she wanted was to be treated differently. Her hands were completely healed, as were her back and shoulders. So there was no reason for them to think of her as an invalid. Booth was the only one who knew about her pregnancy, and she wished to keep that hidden for a few more weeks at least. She was pretty sure that no one else knew about her being raped, she didn't wish to reveal that either. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. Especially not at work.

As far as she knew, they hadn't been able to solve the case that Booth and Brennan had started before she was taken to the hospital. All that they knew so far was that the victim was a teenage girl, who was originally from Colorado. Angela had yet to do a facial reconstruction, but was going to get to that today. Wendell had found several puncture wounds on the chest of the girl, but they weren't from a knife, or any other weapon for that matter. The wounds had a small circumference to them, so it was a cylinder of some sort.

"Yeah Bones, this will be good for you," Booth said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yes. It's, very exciting," She said, smiling.

"Your the only person I know who gets excited about work," He chuckled.

"Well, my job it quite stimulating," She said, matter-of-factly.

"At least we've got a case."

"It's actually very interesting. Hodgins says that there were traces of sulfur on the victim. But the nearest natural sulfur spring is at least forty miles away."

"She could have been moved. We wont know until we look into it more."

"That's correct," She said, yawning quietly.

"Tired?"

"You made me stay up and watch football until midnight!" She said accusingly.

"I didn't _make_ you, and you fell asleep anyways! You missed the winning touchdown!" He said.

"Yeah, you woke me up to tell me all about it. And you were sitting on the couch, where I sleep. How am I supposed to sleep when your using my space?"

"Well, you still fell asleep," He poked fun at her.

"Yeah, but I could have gotten much better sleep, had you not been there," She knitted her brow.

"Okay, okay, here we are," He said, pulling up to the Jeffersonian parking garage.

"Thanks for the ride Booth," She said, opening the door and getting out.

"Alright, just be careful," He said, gripping the steering wheel.

"I will."

She waved goodbye as Booth pulled out of the garage, and headed towards the entrance to the institution. As she walked, she thought about her pregnancy. She didn't want to, but she couldn't control what went through her mind, not matter how hard she tried. How was she supposed to cope with this by herself? She sighed, walking through the halls. Once she got past the automatic door that head into the lab, she took a deep breath. It felt like home. The sight of the lab was so familiar, it was comforting to her. Especially the light. She could see everything. Nothing would be hiding in the darkness.

"Dr. Brennan!"

Brennan turned around to see Cam walking towards her, a smile on her face.

"No one said you were coming back today," She said as she walked up to Brennan.

"Well, here I am," She shrugged.

"Glad to have you back," She smiled.

"Glad to be back."

And with that, Cam walked off towards her office. Brennan went straight for the platform where the victim's body was displayed across a table. She swiped her access card, and walked up the steps. Wendell was there, facing the other way leaning over the remains. She noticed that the flesh still hadn't been cleaned from the bones, and it smelled vile. She ignored the stench and walked up behind Wendell.

"Mr. Bray, why have the bones not been de-fleshed?"

Wendell turned around, wide eyed.

"Doctor Brennan!" he said, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Yes, I am here. Now, why is there still skin on my bones?" She asked.

"Well, Cam had to do an autopsy-"

"Is she done?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then shouldn't the bones be clean by now?"

"I, I suppose," he said, surprised by her impatient attitude.

Brennan noticed the confused look on Wendell's face, and sighed.

"I'm Sorry, please just... clean the bones as soon as possible," She said, walking off the platform.

Wendell knitted his eyebrow, puzzled. He thought that she would be happy to get back to work. He shrugged, and stared at the body that was on the examination table.

Brennan opened the door to her office, and stepped inside. She went and sat down on her couch, and rested her chin in her hands. For some reason, she was having a difficult time concentrating on work.

Why should she be worrying? The bones hadn't been cleaned yet, it wasn't her fault. She wished she hadn't snapped at Mr. Bray, she didn't even understand why she had gotten so upset. Was it possible that she was already getting mood swings from her pregnancy?

No, it was too soon for that. She was just being paranoid.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

She looked up towards the door when she heard a quiet knock. It was Angela.

"Hey sweetie," She said lovingly and she walked into Brennan's office.

"Hi Ange," She said quietly, resting her head back on her hand.

"Glad to be back at work?" She asked, sitting down in one of the other chairs located on the other side of the coffee table.

"Not as glad as I thought I'd be," She shrugged.

"Once Wendell has the bones ready for you I'm sure you'll be fine," She said, pausing slightly and looking up at Brennan with a smirk, "So, how was living at studly's place for a week?"

"It was just... fine I guess. It was actually, kinda nice to have someone to talk to all the time," She said showing a small smile.

"Did anything happen between you two during your stay?" She asked, mischievously.

"What? No, nothing at all," Brennan said, slightly annoyed by her nosy friend.

"You didn't crawl into his muscular arms for comfort at all?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," She lied.

"Are you sure?"

Brennan looked up at her friend, and squinted her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, why would I not be sure? I don't have memory loss," She said, as if it were obvious.

"I know that Bren, I was just asking because-"

"Doctor Brennan?"

The two women turned their heads to see Sweets standing in the doorway, looking guilty.

"Were you spying on us?" Angela asked.

"I was trying not to, honestly," He said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Doctor Brennan, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

Brennan swallowed. What could Sweets want? Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.

"I'll, uh, talk to you later sweetie," Angela said awkwardly as she shuffled out of the room.

Brennan looked at Sweets with an arched eyebrow. Out of all the times he could show up, it had to be now? He walked into her office, and sat down where Angela had just recently been sitting. He laced his fingers together, and sat quietly. His gaze bore into, it seemed. She felt like he was trying to read her thoughts or something... It made her uncomfortable how silent he was being.

"What do you want Dr. Sweets?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing Dr. Brennan. I just came by to see how you were doing," He said, like it was no big deal.

"How I'm, doing?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's not everyday that you get attacked by-"

"I'm tired of everyone thinking of me as some... helpless child!" She retorted, standing up and going over to her desk.

"I went through your hospital records yesterday, and I thought you might-"

"You went through my _hospital records?_" She asked, panicking slightly.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," He said grimly.

Brennan stood still next to her desk. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding onto her shoulders with her hands.

"Dr. Brennan, I know this might be a sensitive subject for you, but-"

"I don't want to talk about it," She said, sitting down at her computer.

"It might make you feel better," He suggested.

Brennan looked up at him, squinting her eyes.

"There is no way, that talking about it will make me feel better," She stated firmly, and quite loud.

Sweets started making his way slowly to the door, obviously convinced to leave by her mood.

"Alright. Just, let me know if you do want to talk about it," He said, leaving her office.

Brennan waited for him to be gone, before she let out a frustrated sigh. Why would he be given her hospital records? Now he knew all about what had happened. She could only hope that he wouldn't mention it to anyone else, she didn't need the whole lab knowing. She typed the password into her computer, and logged on. But then she realized, there wasn't anything she had to do on her computer.

She stood up and went over to her couch. She sat down, and rested her feet on the coffee table. Why was she so tired of work already, on her first day back?

Who knew, maybe it _was_ the pregnancy hormones.

**UGH. Finally finished it! It took me forever to write this, I dont know why, but it just did. **

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm at the beach this week, good old Ocean City. My favorite place on earth! But ill still be writing to you all :)**

**Just a warning, this story gets very angsty... so I hope you're prepared. Not necessarily in this chapter, but later on ;D **

**Chapter 10**

"She wasn't always like this, was she?"

"Maybe she just had a rough night."

"Or maybe it was because she stayed up too late, if you know what I mean."

Brennan woke to the sound of two people talking, a man and a woman. Their voices were very familiar, and sounded close. It took her a while to wake up fully, and she opened her eyes. She was laying on her couch, in her office. She lifted her arm, and looked at her watch. She sat up quickly when she saw the time. 6:30. In the afternoon.

She turned around to see Angela and Hodgins standing behind her, right inside the doorway to her office. They both seemed surprised that she had woken up so suddenly.

"Oh, you're awake!" Hodgins said, stepping backwards.

"Yes, I'm awake. I apologize, I must have... dozed off. Accidentally. I didn't mean to. I'm just tired, and I'm hungry and, and... confused. Sorry, I have to go check the case-"

"Sweetie, slow down," Angela said, holding her hands up, "Everyone else went home. You know, to eat dinner, and go to sleep. The normal things that you do when you leave work."

"What? But, what about the case? I feel like nothing's happened," She said, scratching the back of her head with her right hand.

"Maybe, that's because you slept through all the progress we made. Everyone was wondering where you were, we just happened to find you here, a few minutes ago. Asleep on your couch," Angela said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Did Wendell examine the bones?" She asked, standing up from the couch and smoothing out the wrinkles in her pants with her hands.

"Yeah, he found some interesting stuff too!" Hodgins said quietly. Even though his tone was soft, it seemed at though he was yelling at her. His blue eyes looked tired, and dark.

"Speaking of progress," Angela said, walking over to Brennan, "Booth has been in the loft, waiting for you for about an hour now! You should go see what he wants."

Brennan gave Angela a quizzical look. First of all, she had no idea what that had to do with progress, and secondly, she was confused why Booth was waiting for her. She lifted one eyebrow, as if to ask why he would be here for her, but ignored her two friends as she walked past them and out of her office. She made her way over to the stairs, and climbed them one by one. As she neared the top, she heard a small laugh from Angela and Hodgins as she saw them leaving the lab below. She returned her attention to the small lounge that resided on the second floor.

She saw Booth, asleep on the large comfy couch. His head rested against the back of the couch, and his legs were crossed over each other, elevated onto the coffee table. A small cup of coffee was also on the table, Brennan could still see the steam drifting slowly from the top of the cup. He must have dozed off without even taking a sip. She laughed lightly when she heard Booth snore. And that seemed to wake him up.

"Oh, Bones, your finally ready to go," he yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"You didn't have to come pick me up," She said, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm capable of driving myself home."

"You don't even have your car here," Said Booth, standing up.

"Well," She hadn't thought about that, she felt slightly foolish for forgetting, "I could have gotten a cab."

"No, _I'm_ driving you home," He said nonchalantly "Alright, let's go Bones," He smiled as he ushered her towards the stairs.

"Actually, can I just go back to your apartment tonight?" She asked nervously, "All of my things are there anyways," She knew it was a silly request, but honestly, she was afraid of being alone at her apartment. Who knew what could be waiting for her there? Especially without Booth there to protect her...

The thought itself made her shiver.

"Um, sure. You know, what ever you want," he shrugged as he rested his hand along the small of her back while they stepped down the stairs.

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt safer around Booth. No one would be able to hurt her while he was near.

They walked outside, and got into the black SUV that Brennan had come to enjoy. Once they were out of the parking garage, Brennan stared out the window. The dark sky was very taunting, it was filled with large clouds, just visible with the lights from the city shining on them, making them a slight orange color. She could see small snowflakes falling from the sky. It was early December, she was surprised it would be snowing so early in the winter.

She looked over at Booth, who was focusing on the road. His hands were tight on the steering wheel, his face expressionless.

"Booth?"

"Mhmm."

"What do you think about abortion?"

Brennan saw Booth's head turn her direction. His eyes were wide, and he mouth open slightly.

"What?" He choked out. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What? I just asked you what you thought about-"

"Yes. I know Bones," He said, holding up his right hand, signaling for her to stop talking, "But why now? It just... came out of no where. I mean, what would make you think of that?"

"I don't know, I was just considering the possibility of-"

"So, your telling me, that you're actually considering... killing a baby?" He asked, the concern apparent in his voice.

"Well, it's not as much killing a baby, but it's-"

"Terminating a life?" Booth asked.

"I don't understand why you're so against it," She said stubbornly as she folded her arms.

"It's not right, it should be illegal," He said quietly, looking back at the road.

"But, I don't want a baby," She said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, why don't you give it up for adoption then?" He suggested, "That's better than killing it anyways."

"No! Who knows what kind of people it would end up with?" She said, shaking her head.

"So, you would rather kill it, then give it to an abusive family?" He said, wondering where her logic was coming from.

"It wouldn't even know what was happening," She argued. Why was he so against it? It wasn't unheard of.

Booth was silent for several minutes. He didn't even look at her, he just stared at the road. After a while, Brennan just leaned against the inside of the car door, and rested her head in her hands.

"You know," Booth said quietly after a few more minutes, "Rebecca wanted to get an abortion with Parker."

Brennan's head shot up, and she looked at Booth. She was confused, why would she want to do that? Did Rebecca not want Parker as a child either?

"Sorry Booth, I had no idea," She said.

"I just, can't imagine my life without him. Just think about it Bones, do you want to miss out on the experience of raising a child? You always wanted kids, didn't you?"

She had to admit, that was true. She even remembered the time she had asked Booth to father a child for her, and she wondered if he was thinking about that as well. It would be selfish to not. And he was correct, she did want kids. But not like this, it just wasn't right.

"Well what am I supposed to say to the child when it asks about its family? I'm your mother, but I don't know who your father is because he raped me and the result was you?" She said, the pain clear in her voice. She let the tears the swelled in her eyes fall freely as she looked Booth in the eyes.

"Bones, don't do this to yourself," He said, looking at her with concern, "You'd figure it out. I know you would. I mean, I'm sure the kid would understand. And besides, he'd have the best mom in the world," He smiled.

Brennan was touched by his words, but wasn't really feeling the joy in the situation. She wiped away her tears, and looked out to the road in front of them. She knew he was trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She was still as sad as she ever was.

"Do you think we should tell people at work about the pregnancy? They might get confused if I appear pregnant and they haven't heard anything of it," She said, looking back to Booth after a moment of silence.

"Wait, does that mean you're going to keep it?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip. She knew it would be beneficial to have offspring. She could pass down her excellent genes down. After all, she was very intelligent and attractive. Maybe her child would have the same benefits as she did.

"Yes, I think I will," She said, nodding her head slightly.

She saw Booth smile, and she did too. But not because she was happy about keeping the child, but because she knew that Booth cared about it just as much as she did. And that meat a lot to her.

"Well then, if you want to, I guess you should tell everyone," He said, a bright smile still on his face. "But don't feel like you have to, If you don't want to tell everyone what happened... then don't."

"I'll compare the pros and cons before making a decision," She said, looking out the window again, "Besides, I don't think it would matter to them much."

"So Bones? What are you gonna name the kid?" He asked, very enthusiastic.

"I'm not quite sure... I don't want to think about that right now though," She said. The aspect of parenthood still frightened her. She didn't want to care for a child anytime soon, but she knew there was really no other 'humane' option.

But Booth was right, she needed to start considering her future with a son or a daughter. She needed to find a nanny, or a daycare. And she needed to find a school that would be challenging enough, and teach the child to its full potential. And she needed to buy a crib, and clothes, and a car seat...

All the things she had on her mind were overwhelming her. She didn't want to plan this far ahead, it frightened her to think of raising a child by herself.

"You should name him Eric," Booth said, turning into his parking spot by his apartment.

"What if it's a girl? You can't be so certain that the fetus is male," She said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Well, then you name it Erica," Said Booth as he put his SUV into park and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Clever," She said sarcastically as she stepped out of the car, and shut the door behind her.

Once they had gotten back up to Booth's apartment, Brennan immediately sat down on the couch, and lifted her legs onto the other side. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Work was over, and she hadn't really done anything anyways. Yet, she was still tired. Mostly just tired of the people she had to deal with while working, but that was beside the point. She was just glad to be at Booth's place for the night.

"Want a drink Bones?" Asked Booth, as he opened the fridge.

"I can't have alcohol Booth," Brennan mumbled sleepily.

"Right... Okay, I have water... and milk..." He suggested.

"Water's fine."

Booth shrugged and grabbed a beer for himself, and filled a tall glass with tap water for Brennan. As he made his way over to the couch, he realized that Brennan had fallen asleep. He set down their drinks, and put a blanket on top of Brennan. He felt kind of bad for leaving her on the couch, so he decided to sit in one of his armchairs and catch up on the sports for the night. He flicked on the TV, and flipped to a hockey game.

As the sound of announcers yelling at plays and the crowd cheering at goals, Booth soon fell asleep as well, resting peacefully in the armchair next to the couch.

**Blah blah boring chapter I know...**

**review? :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Glad you guys are still with me! Here's another chapter for you all :)**

**Chapter 11**

A quiet beeping noise was in the back of Brennan's head as she opened her eyes. She was in a small, white room. With one door, and no windows. She blinked as her vision cleared, the blur leaving her sight. She saw all of her co-workers, sitting in chairs around the edge of the room. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Booth and Russ. She noticed that she too, was sitting in a chair. She didn't seem to be able to get up though.

Everyone was silent. No one made any effort to talk to one another, they just stared at the blank walls. They were all wearing stark white pants and shirts, everyone seemed to be very... clean. Like they had all just gotten out of a nice, cool shower.

Brennan looked over to Angela, her hair was very smooth and looked like it had been brushed recently. It cascaded down her shoulders, and contrasted with her shirt. Next to her, was Hodgins. His curly brown hair was surprisingly neat, and his bright blue eyes stood out in the colorless room. They looked like robin's eggs, their hue lighter than it seemed normally. Next to him, was Cam. Her hair was out of it's usual ponytail, and it was very wavy. Brennan noticed that she was tapping her fingers impatiently... like she was waiting for something. Booth was next. His warm brown eyes seemed eager, and anxious. She saw him wiggle his toes, one at a time.

And that's when she realized that everyone was barefoot. She looked down at her own feet, her bare toenails poking out from the flap of white pants that covered a large part of her feet. She looked back to Booth, and saw that he had turned to Russ, and was whispering something in his ear. She couldn't make out what it was, but she heard him mutter 'Bones' somewhere in there. She felt kind of fearful when Russ looked at her, with dark eyes.

He looked clean shaven, and his hair was also fresh. Just like everything else in this room.

The floor was white tile, and very smooth. A white noise seemed to be coming form somewhere in the room, but she couldn't locate the source. She noticed that it was a bit chilly, and was suddenly grateful for the thick pants and shirt. She sat up straighter in her chair, and placed her hands on her knees. She twirled her hair around her finger as she waited for something to happen.

For someone to move.

After what seemed like several more minutes, the doorknob on the one door into the room began to turn. Everyone else jumped up from their chairs, and she soon followed, wondering what they were all riled up about. When the door opened, another group of familiar people dressed in white entered the room.

Parker. Parker was there too. His dirty blonde hair bounced as he ran towards his father, and jumped into his arms. Booth hugged his son as he held him tightly. Next through the door was Michelle, who ran and hugged Cam as well. They held each other as Cam muttered words of comfort. A small child, just barely able to walk stumbled through the door. She thought that it must be Michael. She hadn't seen him in several months, and realized that he must be older now. He was soon greeted by Angela and Hodgins. They picked him up off of the floor, and cradled him in their arms. Haley and Emma were the last to come through, and they too ran up to Russ, and grasped onto his sides.

The door closed, leaving them all stuck in the small white room.

Brennan felt somewhat... alone. Everyone seemed to be embracing another loved one, except her. She looked awkwardly down at her bare feet once more, while the others talked to their children. She didn't quite know why, but all the people around made her feel uncomfortable. It was like she was being suffocated.

By joy.

She walked over to the door, disliking the powdery feel of the tile beneath her feet. She opened it, only to find that it led straight into a large, pitch black hallway.

It was too dark for her to travel down, not by herself.

"Tempe."

She turned around, only to see everyone looking in her direction. She closed the door quickly and turned to face them, letting her hand stray on the door knob. Everyone seemed shocked that she was there, it was like she wasn't supposed to be. She looked over to Russ, who had a small girl on each side of him.

"Where's your son Temperance?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, and kitting his brow.

What was he talking about? She didn't have a son.

"He was supposed to be here, right sweetie?" Angela said from across the room, handing Michael off to Hodgins.

"I... I don't have a son," She said, laughing lightly as everyone seemed to stare at her with wide eyes, "Where are we?" She asked. She noticed that any sound in the room seemed to have a small echo, including her own voice.

"What did you do Doctor Brennan?" Asked Cam, holding Michelle closer to her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything," She said, slightly confused by everyone's comments. "You know that I don't have any children."

Brennan raised her eyebrows as her coworkers seemed to stand still, looking at each other with slacked jaws. They all looked at her, shocked.

"Of course you do Bones, I saw him yesterday," Said Booth quietly. He was holding Parker on his side, his arms wrapped around the small child's frame.

She squinted her eyes at them. What on earth were they speaking of? It wasn't true, not yet at least...

She looked down at her stomach. She had just started showing her pregnancy a few weeks ago, and it wasn't even _that_ noticeable. But now,her baby bump was completely gone. Just... gone. She ran her hand across her stomach, surprised that it had vanished. She snapped her attention back to her friends as they whispered among each other.

"What's going on here?" She asked, turning their attention back to her as she spoke.

"Bones, where is your son?" Booth asked again.

"I... I don't have one," She realized, sitting back down into her chair. She ran her fingers through her hair. There was only one explanation for this.

She must have gotten an abortion.

"How could you do this?" Asked Russ, his eyes sad.

"There's nothing wrong with what I did," She laughed, trying to make light of a situation that was making her feel worried.

"Since when did this happen?" Hodgins asked Angela, who mouthed a quick 'No idea' to him before looking back to Brennan.

"I... It was a boy?" She asked, interested in their point of view.

"Of course it was a boy! Don't you remember him at all?" Russ asked, dumbfounded.

"He looked just like you," Booth said, still shocked with what she was saying.

"...Really?" She said, perking up slightly.

"You're just like Mom..." Russ said, staring at her with dark eyes.

"What?"

"You _abandoned_ your child Tempe... I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now," He said, rubbing Emma and Haley's backs with his hands. "Just like she abandoned us."

"No! I'm not like her at all!" She said, standing back up. A new rage controlling her actions.

"You're right... You're _worse,_" He said, with a deep voice. "She left us to benefit us... You left your child for your own good."

Brennan stared at Russ, surprised at what he was saying. She was shocked at how hurtful he was being.

"Russ, I am nothing like Mom... what are you trying to say?" She asked, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"You are the person who causes childhood trauma."

"I can't believe you would do that!" Angela screamed at her. She took a step back, holding up her hands.

"You're a horrible person..." Hodgins said seriously, crossing his arms.

Brennan let the tears in her eyes slide down her cheeks, as she ran towards the door. She opened it and stepped inside the hallway, closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at the dark empty space. She just wanted to escape the pain that her friend's words were causing her.

After a few moments of sitting, crying, with her eyes closed, she heard a knock at the door.

"Bones!"

Even though she knew Booth just wanted to help, she didn't want to risk him hurting her either.

"Bones!"

She didn't want to ignore the sound of his please any longer, so she covered er ears with her hands.

"Bones! Come on, are you okay? Bones!"

Brennan's eyes snapped open.

She was in Booth's living room. On his couch. In the light.

It was just a dream.

Booth was holding her shoulders, and shaking her softly. She noticed she had been crying, she felt the hot tear stains that trailed down her cheeks.

"Bones?"

Brennan stood up, and hugged Booth tightly. She tried desperately not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She sobbed into his shoulder. She held onto the fabric of his T-shirt along his back as she cried.

She didn't want to be like her mother. She didn't want to cause pain.

"Bones, it's okay," She heard him whisper into her ear and he rubbed his hands in circles on her back.

"I'm not my mother," She cried softly as she let him comfort her.

"I know, I know baby," He said quietly, holding her tighter. "You are Temperance, no one else."

Brennan just let him hold her, and she held him. She needed to know that she wasn't alone. He occasionally whispered words of comfort into her ear, trying to stop her from crying. She eventually stopped crying, and sat back down on the couch, still wrapped in Booth's arms. And within the next few minutes, she was asleep again.

**Quick chapter for you guys! Tell me what you think! I appreciated long reviews, they inspire me to write more! So I suggest you REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't get to update as fast as I thought... I woke up Saturday with a terrible fever that lasted a few days... but I'm feeling a little better now. So I thought, hey ,why not write a chapter for these guys? **

**Chapter 12**

Booth woke to the sound of a car horn outside his apartment. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light that seeped solidly through the blinds of his window. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision.

He had fallen asleep on his couch last night, after he had been woken up by the sound of Brennan crying. He wasn't quite sure why she had been crying, but he assumed she had had a nightmare. All he remembered was her saying something along the lines of 'I'm not my mother'. He wondered if he had done something to make her think otherwise. He just recalled her falling asleep once she had cried for a few minutes... He must have dozed off as well.

It was different to see her so... vulnerable. Ever since she had been attacked, she wasn't really the same. The once brave woman he knew, who was never afraid to go first into a possible threat, would now beg him not to leave her side. She was almost like, a child with a fear of solitude. Which was equally as strange, because she was never one to dislike being alone. But, what else would you expect from a girl who had been raped? Of course there would be _some_ kind of emotional scaring.

Booth craned his neck backwards, hearing it crack as he moved it, to take a glance at the clock that was perched on the couch's side table. The bright green digital numbers harmed his eyesight as he squinted to try and make out the time. The numbers blurred as he refocused his vision on the clock. It was early, but he knew he should try to get up anyways. He had just under two hours before he had to leave for work.

He shifted, only to feel a heavy weight resting on his chest. He tilted his chin down, to see a head of auburn hair spread across his chest. He noticed a small pale hand, reaching over his right shoulder and grasping onto it gently. He closed his eyes, of course this would happen to him. How was he supposed to stand up? He took a slow, deep breath, and opened his eyes, trying to think of a way to get up without waking Brennan from her slumber. Maybe if he could just swing his feet out and off the couch...

He tried to move his legs slowly, but noticed that she must be laying partially on top of them, for they would not move as easily as he imagined. He mentally cursed at himself as he took Brennan's hand from his shoulder, and set it down on the side of the couch. Booth's body became stiff when Brennan shifted slightly, curling more towards the couch. She rolled onto her back, and settled down into the spot between Booth and the back of the couch. He stood up quickly, so that she wouldn't have a chance to trap him in her grasp before he could get away. After he had gotten on his feet again, he turned around. He saw Brennan huddled up to the couch, fast asleep. He rubbed his chin with his hand, relieved that she hadn't woken up. And honestly, he was glad she wasn't awake when he woke up. It would have just been one of those awkward moments that you wish you could forget.

Booth walked sleepily towards the kitchen to start some sort of meal for the both of them. He knew he should probably wake her, but he felt like she needed to get some sleep, at least enough to avoid her passing out at work again. As he entered the kitchen, he grabbed a frying pan off of the counter top and placed it on the burner closest to him. He opened the refrigerator door, and grabbed the carton of eggs from the middle shelf. As he grabbed a bowl to crack the eggs into, he thought about Brennan.

He had been genuinely surprised at her request to stay with him for the night, he was sure she would have wanted to go home as soon as possible. Or as soon as he would let her anyways. Maybe she was harboring a specific fear that caused her nightmare last night. He wish he would've asked what that was about, but he knew it would have only bothered her more. He remembered that she had been practically screaming in her sleep. He had yelled at her to wake up, but she didn't seem to respond. Was it something about the baby?

The thoughts were wiped from his mind when he noticed the second omelet he had made had begun to burn. He quickly flipped it off of the pan, and onto a small white plate. He had made an omelet without any meat for Brennan, since he knew she was a vegetarian. And he had made a ham and cheese one for himself. He took both of the plates he had, and two forks, and walked over to the couch, where Brennan was still sleeping soundly. He placed them down on the coffee table, and sat at the end of the couch.

Booth looked down at Brennan's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, and he felt bad for having to wake her. But he knew she would appreciate it when she had more time to get ready for work. He placed his right hand on her hip bone, and shook her slightly.

"Bones, Bones it's time to get up..." He said softly. "Come on, you don't want to sleep the whole day away."

Brennan stirred, lifting her head and looking at Booth with tired eyes. The one side of her hair that had been resting against the couch was slightly tangled. Her eyes were pale, and sad. Booth couldn't help but feel bad for disturbing her. He looked at her apologetically as she closed her eyes again.

"Booth," She groaned, putting her head back against the couch. "I don't want to get up right now."

"Well, you're gonna have to get up eventually. And besides," He said, cutting a piece of his omelet off with the side of his fork, "I made breakfast for you."

"It smells good," She mumbled through the couch cushion.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked. He knew that pregnant woman were often hungrier than usual, he just wanted to make sure she was getting enough food for herself and the baby combined.

"Very," She said, sitting up. She grabbed the fork that was on her plate, and began to eat the omelet quickly. Booth was surprised at her sudden appetite.

After a few seconds of them eating, side by side, Booth's cell phone rang. He sighed, and picked it up from the floor, near his feet. He pushed the receive call, and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Booth."

"_Hey Booth, it's Hacker." _

"Yeah, and it's 6:30 in the morning." He grumbled.

"_Well, we've got a witness for Temperance's attack. I think that that's a pretty good reason to call so early in the morning."_

Booth nearly choked on his omelet, grabbing the attention of Brennan as he coughed for a few seconds before saying he was fine.

"Really?" He asked.

"_Yes, really. Now I suggest you get over here and interrogate before him before he calls a damn lawyer."_

"Okay, I'll be right over," He said standing up, and taking his empty plate with him.

"_By the way, how is Temperance? Is she holding up well?"_

Booth sighed, the last thing he wanted to talk about with Hacker at the moment was how to get into Brennan's pants.

"I'm on my way," He said, as he pulled the phone away from his ear, and pressed the call end button. He slipped the phone into the pocket of his sweat pants, and placed his plate and fork into his sink.

"What was that about?"

He turned back to Brennan, who seemed to be interested in his conversation. Not that she was ever _not_ interested, but she seemed particularly intrigued.

"I've, uh, gotta head into work a little early," He said, heading to his bedroom to get changed.

"Well, I know that," She said, as if it were obvious. "But why? You usually don't have to be there until eight."

Booth paused, he didn't want her to know he was investigating her attack. She would most likely, tell him to stay out of her business, or that he should mind his own. But most importantly, he didn't want to upset her anymore with discussion about her situation. He knew she was having trouble coping with the pregnancy, as was he. He didn't expect to feel so strongly about it, but the thought of her having another man's child made him clench his fists. He knew he shouldn't hold it out against the baby, but against it's father.

"Uh, more paperwork, at least that's what Hacker said," He said, closing his bedroom door behind him as he stepped inside. He let out a long, quiet sigh once his door had shut, and slipped off his sweatpants. He went over to his closet, and grabbed a pair of black pants, and a white button down shirt. Regulation FBI. He had come to know it well. In fact, it was what filled most of his closet these days.

After he had buttoned up his shirt, he picked out one of his many, colorful ties. This one had several red frogs on it. He wrapped it around his neck, and folded his collar over it while tying it. He grabbed a black jacket off of a hanger, and headed out of his room.

As he straightened his tie, he noticed that Brennan had fallen back asleep, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Bones?"

"Mhmm?" She hummed, here eyes still closed.

"You gonna get ready for work?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Mhmmmmm..." She said, standing up, and heading off towards the bathroom to get ready to head out.

Booth tapped his fingers on his watch, he was itching to talk to this witness, maybe they would have a few leads on this case that he had been working on since he heard of it. So far, he had nothing else to work off of.

This was his chance.

**Okay! Important question to you all! Would you rather have chapters that were twice as long and less frequent, or would you like to stick with what i'm providing now? Please let me know, because I feel like some of these chapters would go well mussed together, but I don't want to keep you all hanging!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So you all seem to favor the short frequent chapters, and that's fine with me!**

**Chapter 13**

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's believed to be schizophrenic."

"And that's going to help us, how?"

Booth ran his hands through his hair as he watched the witness from the other side of the one-way mirror. Sweets was next to him, because the guy was apparently, crazy. And Sweets could help decode anything he said that might not make sense otherwise.

His eyes flicked back up to the man in the interrogation room when he stood up from the table, and began to pace back and forth. The man looked as if he could be homeless. He was dressed in ripped jeans, with a tattered old jacket. His gray hair was matted to the sides of his head, and his bare feet poked out from the bottom of his pants. He had been mumbling to himself for the past twenty minutes, darting his eyes around the room suspiciously. As if it wasn't a safe environment.

"He witnessed the attack, Agent Booth. He will probably be of _some_ use to us," Sweets said, while Booth put a microphone into his ear. "Even if he might be a little crazy."

"Alright, just let me know what you think I should ask him if I come to a dead end," Booth said, straightening his tie as he left the room behind the mirror. He opened the door to the room where the man was pacing, and closed it behind him. He noticed a strong, rank smell once he took a breath. This man must be living on the streets.

"Who are you?" The man, that Booth had been told was named Pete, asked.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, please take a seat sir," Said Booth as he pulled out the chair for himself to sit in.

Pete eyed Booth suspiciously, squinting at him with bright green eyes, before he decided to take a seat. Once he was seated, Booth pulled out a folder, placing it on the table.

"Why do you got me in this here fancy room?" Asked Pete, scratching his nose, "And what's that piece of paper?"

"I'm just gonna ask you a few simple questions, alright?" Said Booth, as he opened the folder, pulling out several photographs and papers with information on them. He tried not to become distracted from his task when he saw pictures of Brennan, so he pulled one out, turned it around and pushed it towards Pete.

"You know this woman?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pete looked at the picture, picking it up with his hands and holding it close to his face, a mere few inches away from his eyes. Booth figured he must have trouble seeing, and was in dire need of glasses.

"Well, I don't _know_ her, I would like to... but you know-"

"Alright," Booth said, holding up his hand as a signal for him to stop talking," Stay on topic. You might not know her, but do you at least recognize her?" He said, holding the picture back up to Pete's face. He didn't wish to discus the woman that was currently living with him to a complete stranger.

"Uh, yeah, I've seen her 'round. Just a few weeks ago, actually. She looked a lot different then that she does in the picture though," He said, pulling on his short, gray beard, "What's she got to do with it?"

"Where were you when you saw her?" Asked Booth, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Pete scratched his head, ruffling his hair in the process, "I don't know, outside some apartment building in the city... I was sleeping, or, trying to sleep between some trashcans."

It must have been outside Brennan's apartment. If this man had witnessed the attack, why wouldn't he have tried to stop it?

"And, what exactly happened when you were trying to sleep?" Booth asked, bracing himself for the truth behind Brennan's terrible night. Who knows what this man would reveal? He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to know what had happened, but he had to help Brennan by catching the man responsible, and this was the only way he saw how to.

"_He's clearly hesitant to share anything he knows, maybe you should ask him about something else first,_" Sweets said through his microphone.

"Well, right before I was about to doze off, I hear them clip clops of lady shoes on the asphalt," He said hoarsely, "And I thought it was just a woman passing by, on her way home or such. But suddenly, the clicks of her heels just, stopped. I didn't think much of it until I heard a sharp scream. I assumed it was her, so I took a peek from between the trashcans I was behind. My eye sight ain't as good as it used to be, but I can still make out the basic picture of things. I saw two figures, close to each other, against the wall of one of the buildings. I didn't recognize the other one though. After a few moments, I heard the lady scream again, and saw the faint glimmer of a blade."

Booth swallowed. It was bad enough to deal with Brennan's side of the story, and that was barely anything. Now he had to hear to whole truth. He glanced to the mirror on his left, letting Sweets know not to make anymore suggestions until he had finished talking.

Pete looked off towards the side of the room, mumbling 'I know' a few times.

"What?"

"Anyways, I stood up, accidentally kicking a trashcan in the process. Which, attracted the attention of the other figure. I couldn't see very well, but she was against the wall. So I told the guy to leave the lady alone, and he threw something at me," Said Pete, rolling up his left sleeve to show a large scab that had yet to heal.

"It felt like a brick, but sharper. 'Cause it left a huge gash down my skin," He said, pointing to the scrape. "And I heard her shout help hoarsely a few times..."

"What happened next?" Booth asked, fearing the answer. This man could very well have witnessed the act that made Brennan pregnant. As much as he didn't want to hear, he knew he had to.

"I ran away. I thought best not t'get involved in something that would cause me more pain. I've already got arthritis-"

"Why didn't you help her?" Booth asked, dumbfounded. How could a crazy man have enough sense to run away from an attack on a girl?

"Son, I'm 66 years old, I don't think I could've helped if I wanted to. That other guy would've beaten me to a pulp, and then the lady," He said shaking his head.

"Well, maybe if he beat you up, she would have had a chance to escape!" Booth yelled, standing up from the table.

Pete's eyes got very wide, as he stared at Booth intently. Suddenly, he heard a small voice over the microphone that he had stuck in his ear.

"_Agent Booth? I suggest you come back here for a moment,_" Sweets said, fear evident in his voice.

Booth sighed, and walked out of the room, and back to the area behind the mirror. As he closed the door behind him, Sweets leaned up against the wall, glancing up at Booth as he slowly entered the room.

"So what's the shrinky advice this time?" Booth asked, rubbing his stubble with his fingers.

Sweets looked into Booth's eyes, standing up straight form the wall. "I know you have feelings for Dr. Brennan. Strong ones," Booth groaned when he mentioned it, running his hands over his eyes. "And I know those feelings can control you sometimes. But you can't take it out on this man," Sweets said, pointing to Pete through the mirror, "How was he supposed to know what would happen? I know, I'm upset about Dr. Brennan too, it doesn't mean that you can-"

"You don't know the half of it Sweets," Booth sighed, looking at Sweets with anger in his eyes. "How could you know what it feels like? I was the one who dropped her off outside her apartment. I was the one who didn't walk her upstairs. I'm the one who caused this awful mess..." He said, slouching against the wall.

He felt Sweets stare at him with sympathy, but that was the last thing he wanted right now. He just wanted to catch who ever was responsible for hurting Brennan.

"Booth, there is no way this is your fault. And besides, everyone has trauma in their life. After I get her in for a meeting with me, I'm sure she will be better," He said, in a cheerful tone.

"You have no idea Sweets, it's so much worse than you could imagine. She had nightmares, awful ones from what I can tell. She wakes up crying, and screaming, and all I can do is hold her. She begs me not to leave her alone, and frankly, I don't trust myself to leave her alone anymore."

Booth left the room shortly after finishing his sentence. Leaving a confused Sweets pondering the situation. He went immediately back to his office, and sat down in his chair. He picked up a football he kept on his desk, and tossed it up in the air, again and again.

He picked up his cell phone, and dialed Brennan's number. As he heard the ringer go off several times, he thought about her fears, and hoped that she was doing well at work by herself.

"Oh Bones, I hope you're okay."


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't really have much to say... other than there is news that we will get to meet Booth's father in season 7! how cool is that? Well, I think it's interesting anyways. Hopefully there wont be any conflicts. And his grandpa is also coming back! I hope this season is better than season 6, which was slightly disappointing for me. Well, enough of my rambling, lets get to what you really came here for.**

**Chapter 14**

Brennan looked up from the set of bones that covered the table in front of her when she heard her cell phone go off. She quickly took off both of her gloves that she wore while examining bodies, and grabbed the phone from her pocket. She pressed the receive call button while Wendell and Hodgins continued to talk about what type of bugs had been discovered on the flesh.

"Brennan," She said into the phone, scratching her nose now that her gloves had been removed from her hands.

"Hey Bones," She heard Booth's familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Booth," She said, wondering why he was calling her at work. "Do you have news on the case?" She asked, wondering about the poor teenage girl that she had been examining throughout the day.

"No," He said guiltily, " Actually, I was just calling to see how you were doing," He said quietly.

Brennan sighed, she didn't mind Being around Booth, but the recent protectiveness was starting to get to her. She wanted to get her car back, so she could drive herself to work. She wanted some space to herself, she was already living at his apartment, why did he need to know everything about her life?

"I'm fine Booth," She managed a small chuckle, to let him know that she was being sincere. After all, she was where she loved being the most... With bones.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything do you? I know sometimes pregnancy can cause cravings, do you want me to pick up something?" He said awkwardly over the phone.

Brennan could feel herself blushing, a quickly turned away from Wendell and Hodgins. "This is not the time to discuss this Booth," The last thing she wanted right now was anyone finding out about her being pregnant, and she tried to avoid that topic while she was at work so that she wouldn't give anything away.

"Alright, alright, I was just wondering if you were comfortable at work."

"I'm honestly fine Booth, now could you just stop worrying about me for a few minutes? There's a murder that needs to be solved," Were the last words she spoke before closing her phone. She didn't know why Booth's worries bothered her so much, but she just needed to be by herself for a few hours, what that too much to ask?

She turned around to see both Wendell and Hodgins looking at her strangely. She knitted her brow as she looked back at the bones that were on the table, and then walked around to the other side of the platform.

"Um, I'm going to head to my office for a few minutes..." She mumbled, pointing in the direction that she intended to go.

She heard a series of mumbles from the two men, letting her know that they heard her, while they awkwardly decided to look back to the remains. She quickly stepped off the platform, and made her way to her office. Once she got into her office, and shut the door behind her, she went over to her couch and sat down.

She knew Booth was worried, but why did he have to call her now? She was distracted enough. She felt like a different person, one who wasn't as smart as her former self. She had barely made any progress on the case they had, Hodgins had done more today than she had, and he hadn't done much either. Maybe being pregnant was distracting her, maybe Booth was wrong. An abortion might be the best option.

Just as she had begun to settle down, she heard a faint knock on the door to her office. She looked up just in time to see the door open, and to see Angela poke her head into the room.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, coming inside her office before Brennan had a chance to respond. She nodded anyways, and Angela shut the door once she saw her bob her head. Once she had done that, she walked over and stood next to the couch that Brennan was sitting on.

"Okay, so what's the story Bren?" Angela asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What story?" Sighed Brennan, as she pinched the upper bridge of her nose.

"Alright, don't play coy. You've been acting strange ever since you got back from your time off," Angela said, walking around to sit on the coffee table, "You've barely made any progress on the case. And you might think you can push all the responsibility off onto Wendell, but you know we won't solve this case as quick as we'd like without you."

Brennan sat upright, looking Angela in the eyes questioningly. She tilted her head slightly, wondering how it was so easy for Angela to get into her head.

"Did something happen with you and Booth?"

Brennan could have sworn she heard a glint of knowing in her voice. But nothing had happened with her and Booth, nothing at all. Why would Angela be thinking that? Brennan opened her mouth to answer, but snapped it shut moments later, not quite sure of what to say.

"Ohhh, something did happen, didn't it? Okay, spill, I want all the details," She said, fanning her hands out.

"Nothing happened between Booth and I, and I'm confused as to why you think that something did," She said honestly, wondering why Angela was so intent on the idea.

"Well, do you have any other explanation to why you haven't been yourself recently?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Brennan pondered whether to tell her or not. Angela knew she had been attacked, and injured, but not raped. And she certainly didn't know that she was pregnant from it. She mentally cursed herself for letting Angela see that she was bothered. It made her even angrier that Angela was worried about her too, why couldn't they all just... leave her alone?

"I'm just, having issues getting back on track," She said, very matter-of-factly.

"Bren, really? You might have everyone else fooled, but I know somethings up," Angela said, raising her eye brows at her.

Brennan was growing increasingly frustrated. She wished she hadn't become friends with people who could read her so well.

"Yes, really. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do," She lied, walking over to her computer and logging on.

Angela stood still for a moment as Brennan typed away on her computer. A few seconds later, she walked slowly over to her desk, and rested the front of her hip against it, trying to get Brennan's attention. She looked up at her friend, only to see her dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"Are you pregnant?"

Brennan could feel her jaw drop, but she shut it quickly after she realizes that it was hanging open. The only thing she could think of was that Sweets spilled the secret. The one he wasn't even supposed to know about in the first place. She felt her anger grow as she took a breath and opened her mouth again, but to speak.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked, sincerely surprised by her knowledge. Maybe she had just guessed, after all, she was Angela.

"When Hodgins and I ran into you and Booth at the store that one time, Which is also something I want to know about, I saw the pregnancy tests in your shopping bag," She said, picking at the nail polished that she had on her fingers.

"You looked, into my bag?" Brennan asked, slightly annoyed with her snoopy friend.

"I couldn't help it! I mean, if you and studly went shopping together, there had to be a reason. Like, you don't just go shopping together on a regular basis, do you?" She said, holding her hands out, palms up. "Anyways, so is it true? Are you really pregnant?" She asked again, clenching her hands together.

Brennan took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice so that Angela wouldn't notice that anger that she felt. "Yes, I am Pregnant."

The next thing she knew was that Angela had grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to her feet. Brennan stood awkwardly and watched as her friend squeaked excitedly while hopping slightly up and down. She lifted her eyebrows at her best friend, confused with her reaction.

"Oh sweetie, this is great! I'm so excited! And happy for you of course, I mean, what's not to be happy about? You're going to have so much fun! You'll invite me over to babysit wont you? You know I'm great with kids, like that one time we had that baby named Andy on a case, he was so cute!" Angela spewed out questions like a fountain. Brennan couldn't process all the questions at the same time, Angela spoke so fast it was hard to keep up with her. She was still squeaking with anticipation every now and then. "I knew that something was up with you and Booth, I _knew_ it! I'm so glad that you two finally got together! Oh boy, does he know? He must know, because he was there when you bought the tests, obviously. Is it a boy or girl? What are you guys going to name it? What-"

"Angela!" Brennan said loudly and sternly. Not quite shouting, but close enough to it to grab her friend's attention. Brennan dropped her hands from the tight grip that Angela had them in, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Angela seemed confused by her attitude towards the whole situation. She squinted her eyes, tilting her head to the side, "Booth does know, doesn't he?"

"Of course he knows," She sighed, walking out from behind her desk, "But that's not what's bothering me," She said sitting on the arm of the couch, facing her friend.

"Oh my god, is there something wrong with the baby? Is Booth mad at you? Are you mad at him?" She asked, her eyes suddenly wide with worry.

"No, nothing quite like that," She said. She knew she was too far into this conversation to back out now. "But... Booth's, not the father," She said feebly, looking at her friend with desperation in her eyes.

Now it was Angela's mouth that hung open, her eyes wide with shock. She seemed to stand there for a long while before she made any attempt to move, or speak even.

"W-What do you mean he's not the father?" She asked, her mouth still wide open.

"I mean, he's not the father. I don't even know why you would think that."

"Who else could it be?" She asked, "You and Booth have been doing this dance for years! Don't tell me this was a one night stand kind of thing," She said doubtfully.

That was the question Brennan had wanted to avoid in this conversation. She didn't feel like talking about it, but she knew Angela would never leave her alone if she didn't tell her. She desperately was trying to think of anything but the truth, she wasn't ready to confront the feelings she had. It was too much.

She looked at her friend with sad eyes, biting her bottom lip to prevent her from saying anything that might lead her closer to the truth. She opened her mouth several times, but ended up closing it each time, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Brennan!" Angela squealed, looking at her with concern. She tapped her fingers on her arm rapidly, waiting for an answer.

Brennan felt her eyes sting with the familiar feeling of tears building up behind them. She new she wouldn't be able to hold it together much longer if she stayed here, discussing things she didn't want to.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked, taking a small step towards her.

"I don't even know if I'm going to keep it," She said, hearing her own voice crack, even though she was trying as hard as possible to keep her voice calm and steady. "I mean, why should I? It's not even that developed yet..." She trailed off as she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears that had just escaped.

"Oh my god, Bren, what is going on? Who is the father of your child?" She asked, pure shock covering her face.

Brennan his her face in her hands, letting herself cry openly in front of her friend. She hated crying, _hated_ it. It just made her eyes puffy, her nose stuffy, and her throat sore. She felt fragile arms around her shoulders, figuring that Angela must have come and sat next to her on the couch arm. After a few moments of sobbing, she lifted her head, wiping her eyes in the process.

"I don't know Ange, I just don't know," She said, trying to keep herself from crying, but failing.

"You don't know what?"

"Who the father is. I don't know. And I just, I just don't want to. Not ever," She cried, leaning her head against Angela's shoulder. "I don't ever want to see him again."

She felt Angela rub her hands reassuringly on her shoulders, trying to soothe her mood.

"Is there anything I can do for you sweetie?" She asked, Brennan looking up at her.

"Take me home?"

**Will Brennan be okay by herself? Or will she become scared of being alone once again? Find out soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, I'd like to know if you guys are still with me!**

**Chapter 15**

Booth sighed as he flipped through the information that they had gotten from the witness. He had described the attacker as being a tall man, with broad shoulders and a distinctively large, pointed nose. He had the notes from the interrogation too, and he would have to find an artist that wasn't Angela to recreate the face. He wasn't sure if Brennan wanted to keep it secret, but best be safe than sorry.

He was sitting at a red light in his SUV, waiting for it to turn green. He was on his way back to his apartment to pick up some different shoes. The ones he had on were killing his feet, he shouldn't have listened to Angela when she said he needed new shoes, his old ones were just fine. He didn't know how much longer it would be until he was limping around his office, so he just decided to go back home and pick up his old ones on his lunch break.

Pete, although he had been helpful, had been extremely hard for Booth to listen to. He didn't know if it was the fact he was talking about Brennan's attacker, or if he was just crazy. Maybe he was just angry at himself. He wasn't really sure, but Sweets had a good point when he told him not to take his anger on himself out on others.

Booth stepped on the gas when the light turned green, eager to get home and swap shoes. He could feel blisters already forming on the heels of his feet. He had even taken his shoes off while he was driving, he didn't really need them now anyway.

Once he had reached his apartment, and parked the car, he made his way upstairs. Walking uncomfortably through the hall to his residence, he held the files close to his side, not wanting to drop them. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his key, fiddling with it for a moment before he was able to hold it correctly. He pushed it into the knob, and twisted it to the right, unlocking his door.

He stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He placed the files onto the couch end table, and walked into his kitchen. He opened the fridge, and looked inside. He really needed to go food shopping, he barely had anything. And Brennan needed to eat more often now that she was pregnant. She let out a sigh when the thought came to mind. He knew she wanted an abortion, he could tell by the way she talked about the baby, who technically wasn't even a baby yet. But to Booth it was important, he knew she didn't want it, but he did.

He closed the door, not finding anything that interested him. He slipped off his shoes and set them next to his couch. As he walked over to his bedroom, he felt himself trip over something. He looked down to see black woman's heels in the middle of the floor. He could have sworn that Brennan had worn them to the lab that day. The pain in his feet must have been getting to him. He opened the door to his bedroom, and headed to his closet. He found his old shoes, and slipped them on.

He turned around, and went back out to his bedroom. But when he glanced up at is bed, he saw something he had not expected.

Brennan was lying in his bed, asleep. Her tangled hair covered her face, and was sprawled out over the pillow that her head rested on. Booth stood, confused as to why she was home early, but more so as to why she was currently in his bed. He pondered whether or not to wake her, she looked so peaceful, and like she was finally getting the sleep she needed.

But that didn't mean she could just use his bed when he wasn't around. He stepped forward, and tapped her shoulder.

"Bones."

Brennan didn't stir. She just kept breathing steadily.

Booth grasped her shoulder with his hand, shaking her softly.

"Bones," He repeated, moving her torso.

He saw Brennan's eyes flicker open, her vibrant blue gaze meeting his soft brown one. She groaned, pushing her hair out of her face, and closing her eyes again.

"Booth. You weren't supposed to be home until... later," She said sleepily. Booth suddenly felt bad for waking her, she had dark circles under her eyes, and it looked as if she hadn't gotten a decent rest in quite some time. And him disturbing a nap certainly didn't seem to help.

"Yeah, neither were you," He said sympathetically, patting her shoulder with a firm hand.

"I'm sorry..." She said, rolling over onto her other side so that she wasn't facing him.

"Sorry about what? Sleeping in my bed when I'm work?" He chuckled playfully.

"Yes," She admitted guiltily, "I'm just, _so_ tired. And the couch, gets _so_ uncomfortable after a month," Brennan grumbled, twisting her head to look back at Booth.

"Oh Bones, you could have told me that the couch wasn't working out for you. I'll gladly switch with you," He said, giving her a small smile to show that he was sincere.

"But you have such a bad back, you won't be able to sleep comfortably on the couch either," She sighed, staring at him with sad eyes.

"Wait Bones... How did you get here from the lab? You don't have your car. You didn't take a cab, did you?" Booth asked when the thought dawned on him. She shouldn't be going anywhere alone. Or... not without him at least.

"Don't get to so protective... Angela drove me anyways. It's no big deal, Booth," She said, giving her shoulders a slight shrug.

"Like Angela could protect you if anything happened," Booth sighed, clearly frustrated with her decision, "You could have called _me_ Bones. I would have driven you home if you would have just let me know."

"Well, I didn't feel like bothering you at work. And besides, she was there, you weren't. It was easier."

"Since when do you do things the easy way?" Brennan was surprised at Booth's words, until she looked up to see a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh, you're being humorous, I see."

"Of course," He said, widening his smile and walking towards the bedroom door, "You stay here, I'll make us dinner."

"Are you sure Booth? I am an excellent cook," She said, taking her turn at a cocky smile.

Brennan saw Booth raise his eyebrows playfully, "Are you sure you're not too tired?" He asked.

"I'm sure, I got a good two hours before you got home," She said, sliding her legs around so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, "And besides, Angela is going to take me to her house. Something about a girls night and watching movies. I should get up anyways."

"Alrighty then, what are you hungry for?" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Spaghetti?" Asked Brennan, standing up from the bed, and stretching out her arms and legs.

"Sounds good to me," Said Booth, placing a hand on the small of Brennan's back as she walked through the door.

Booth led Brennan into the kitchen, grabbing a pot from a cabinet and handing it to her.

"Put some water onto boil, would ya Bones?" He asked, opening the pantry.

"Sure," She said, filling the pot with tap water and placing it on a burner. She saw Booth grab the pasta as she turned the dial to medium.

"Tomato sauce?" Booth asked, holding a jar of, presumably, tomato sauce. Brennan nodded her head as he twisted the top off, and placed the jar on the counter.

Brennan felt her stomach growl when she smelled the sauce, she hadn't eaten since this morning, and she was facing the consequences. She knew she had to eat soon, it wasn't good for her – Or the baby.

"Someone's hungry," Booth laughed when her stomach growled loudly.

"Well, I haven't eaten much today. It's the body's natural response when it detects food nearby."

"Of course it is," Booth laughed. He had missed the old Bones, the logical side of her. It had been replaced by a quiet, and fragile side of her, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He was just glad she was getting back on track.

Brennan looked around Booth's fridge as he started on the sauce. There were alphabet magnets, probably from Parker's younger years, and several pictures of him and Parker. There were lots of them playing football together. And then he had stuck a picture from Christmas at her house up there, it included Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, her father, and herself. And a select picture of him and Jared.

Suddenly, Brennan felt something hit the back of her head. She reached back, only to find a limp noodle clinging to her hair. She turned around, to see a shocked Booth standing behind her.

"Bones – I'm so sorry. I heard that of you threw a noodle at the fridge, and it stuck, that it was done," He said, chuckling guiltily.

Brennan looked over to the pot of noodles, and before she knew it, she was reaching in and grabbing noodles.

"Bones, now don't-"

Booth stopped talking when Brennan tossed noodles at his face. Brennan couldn't help but giggle when the noodles stuck to the side of his chin. He opened his eyes, and laughed too.

"Oh it's on now," He said, grabbing more noodles that sat higher up in the pot.

Brennan ducked before the noodles hit her face. Next thing she knew, noodles were flying. It was an all out food fight between her and Booth. She laughed as she threw more strands of pasta at him, jumping around his kitchen, trying not to step on the noodles scattered across the floor.

Brennan looked over to the counter, seeing a large spoon covered in sauce, and reached for it.

She flung the sauce from the spoon, and it landed in the center of Booth's shirt leaving a large splatter of tomato on his chest. Brennan looked shocked that it had made such a mess, and looked at Booth with an apologetic look.

He tilted his head, "You're lucky this isn't one of my good shirts," He laughed. Brennan smiled as he came over to the bowl and reached his hands inside, scooping up sauce. He let it drizzle from his hands, onto her head, and let it trail down the side of her head.

"I look like one of our victims, don't I?" She asked, staring at his eyes.

"You sure do Bones," Booth chuckled, "You've got a little sauce right there..." He said, wiping a drop of sauce from her nose with his thumb.

Brennan felt her heartbeat pick up at his touch. She noticed that Booth's eyes looked darker than they usually did, they were a color she hadn't seen before, almost black. It took her a while to realize how close they were, so close in fact, that she could feel his breath on her face. She involuntarily licked her lips, looking up into his eyes. She shivered when their noses brushed against each other, and searched his eyes. She didn't see anything in particular, but he closed his eyes before she could look any deeper into them. She followed suit, and waited for what was about to happen.

She gasped slightly when his lips touched hers. He tasted like spaghetti, but she should have expected that. The kiss was gentle, yet strong. It was something she had missed, ever since that night outside the Hoover, she had forgotten how nice it felt to be kissed. She felt Booth's hands cup the side of her face, leaving sauce on her cheeks. She reached up, pulling on the collar of his shirt as it became more heated. She felt his tongue glide along the bottom of her lip, and she could tell she had gotten goosebumps. Booth's hand glided down her neck, and to her shoulder that was exposed by the loose fitting sleep shirt.

On the other hand, she had not forgotten how it felt to be touched.

She didn't like it.

She placed her hands on Booth's chest, and pushed him back, separating their lips.

She opened her eyes, to see a confused -and hurt- Booth, staring back at her. She felt her own eyes fill with tears as she saw his expression.

"Booth," She said, hearing her own voice crack.

She leaned back into him, but just for a hug. Wrapping her arms tight around his torso as she rested her head in his chest.

His arms soon wrapped around her as well.

Brennan was confused as to what had just happened, but she was glad it hadn't gone any further.

Even if it did hurt Booth.

**GASP. I'm so evil :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I know I kinda dropped off the face of the earth for a few weeks, and I apologize. At first I was just being lazy, but then I actually couldn't write for a while, but I'm back now! So don't go anywhere! **

**Chapter 16**

The sense of falling was what woke Brennan from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes as her body lurched upright, clutching her blanket tightly in her fists. The room was dim, too dark for her liking. She leaned to her left, turning the knob on the lamp quickly, making the room bright with light. She stared at the window, noticing the orange glow that came from outside, indicating dawn was on its way. Brennan looked at the bedside clock, she usually got up for work at this time. She wanted to go, but she knew she shouldn't.

She swung her legs out to the side of the bed, placing her feet flat along the surface of the hardwood floor. She stood up, ignoring the dull pain that appeared in her back, and looked around the room.

She was in Booth's bedroom. And even though she knew it was fairly toasty in his room, she felt chilly as she walked towards the mirror. She looked at her reflection, her hair was still somewhat darker than she remembered, and her eyes had not regained their full blue shine. She gave herself a disapproving look, then went back and sat on the bed, her back resting against the head board.

Booth had offered her to sleep in his bead last night, he knew she would appreciate it. And boy, she did. She hadn't slept so well ever since she had been attacked, and it felt good to be well rested. She was stilll tired, but for some reason, she didn't feel like sleeping. She had too much on her mind. She looked to her right, but only to see bare sheets.

Booth was on the couch, where he should be.

Brennan ran their kiss over and over again in her mind. She knew Booth cared for her, but she was almost one hundred percent sure he didn't have feelings fr her. And she had none for him either. It had just been a mix of emotions and hormones that had caused their kiss, nothing more.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

But she couldn't help but admit that she had enjoyed it. It had been just like what she remembered about Booth's kisses, sweet. Yet she had hated it at the same time. She was unsure of how to feel about it, on one hand she loved it, on the other, it scared her. Booth usually wasn't the type to rush those things, he was more of an 'I want to make it count' man, doing everything for a reason.

Last night, after she had stopped crying, Brennan had called Angela, telling her she wasn't up for a night out. But in reality, she just didn't want Angela to figure out what had happened. Her and Booth had kind of avoided the subject of the kiss, making it one of those elephants in the room. They pretty much didn't talk the whole night, until Booth offered up his bed to her. Brennan was grateful for his offer, and she went straight to bed.

She wished she could just, go back and stop it from happening. It shouldn't have happened, and now she was afraid to go outside his bedroom, in fear of confronting the conversation she was trying to avoid.

She placed her hand over her mouth as the feeling of nausea crept up her throat. This must have been the morning sickness that she had heard so much about. She didn't feel quite like throwing up, but it was enough to make her uneasy. She stood up, feeling dizzy, and walked towards the door or the bedroom. She slowly turned the knob, hoping not to make too much noise.

Once the door was open, she was surprised to see Booth sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, watching the morning news.

"Hey Bones, how'd ya sleep?" He said, looking up from the TV.

Brennan opened her mouth to respond, but was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. She quickly walked towards the hallway which led to the bathroom, ignoring Booth. Once she got there, she grabbed the door frame, and held onto it, leaning against it for support. She felt a hand cup her shoulder, holding her steady.

"You alright?" She heard Booth say from behind her.

Brennan nodded, closing her eyes as she regained control. "Yeah... I think I'm okay," She said, using her hands to push herself from the door frame.

"Want some water or something?"

"Yes," Brennan said, frustrated with herself. She sighed as Booth led her to the kitchen, his hand placed on the small of her back. She usually wasn't so crabby, she disliked pregnancy. It caused many emotional inconsistencies. She hated not being able to control her feelings, and the bloated belly she was getting, along with the nausea. Was it wrong that she hated the feeling so much?

She still remembered her horrific dream, where she was like her mother. The one who had abandoned her own child.

She knew she would never be able to do that.

But she wished she had the guts to.

She sat down on Booth's couch, rubbing her eyes with her hands as he got her a glass of water. She thanked him quietly when he handed it to her, taking a small sip before he sat down next to her.

"Maybe you should stay home today," She heard Booth mumble from her side.

"I was planning to, actually," She said, sipping the water.

Brennan just sat on the couch as Booth explained how he really needed to go to work, and couldn't take anymore days off to be with her. She just nodded, and said her goodbyes as he stepped out the door.

Brennan went through with her regular morning routine, showering, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She made herself breakfast, or actually just ate a granola bar.

As she was looking out of the apartment's window, she debated whether or not to actually head into work. If she did, she would probably just end up wanting to come back.

But she had made her mind up, she stepped outside, locking the door behind her, and heading down to the street. She hailed a cab, and got a ride to her apartment. Although she felt uneasy being there alone, the daytime seemed like the best time to go if she was going to. Once she got there, she found her car, and hopped inside. She put the keys in the ignition, and began to drive. She had to admit, she had missed her car. It felt very familiar, and comforting.

It felt nice to be out on her own, although Booth would probably throw a fit if he knew she was unsupervised. She did feel slightly unsafe without him by her side, but it was also refreshing.

She could feel her hands trembling as she gripped the steering wheel, she knew this was not the time to be nervous, but she couldn't help herself. Since when did Temperance Brennan get nervous about anything? Never, that's when.

She slowly pulled into the parking lot, and found a parking spot. She looked out her window, but she wasn't looking at the inside of the Jeffersonian parking garage. She was looking at an abortion clinic.

She turned the car off, and slowly pulled the keys out of the ignition. Was she stalling? No. Yes. No?

She knew that there was nothing to worry about, that woman across the world did it everyday, and nothing happened to them. But it wasn't herself she was worried about. She just couldn't get the image of her parent out of her head. She had hated them for years because of what they had done. How could she do the same thing to her child?

She rested her head against the steering wheel, and let her tears fall into her lap.

How had she ended up like her mother?

**I know it was short, but it's better than nothing right?**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm lad you guys didn't die while waiting for that last chapter. So, for staying alive, I'm rewarding you with another chapter! Isn't being alive swell?**

**Chapter 17**

Brennan had been crying for a little over an hour, when she realized that she would not be able to go through with her original plan. She lifted her head from the steering wheel, and wiped the tears away from her eyes and face with her fingers. She had noticed several women go in an out of the clinic she was parked in front of, like it was no big problem. She only wished that she could do that. Why couldn't she? It wasn't even a baby yet... she didn't even want it.

She reached into her purse that was currently occupying the passenger side, and pulled out the keys she had slipped into it. She put them in the ignition, and turned them to the right, only to be greeted by a sputtering noise.

Brennan felt her heart beat faster, was this really happening to her? She tried to start the car again, but she received the same result. Again. No change.

She really was going insane.

This only caused her to cry harder. She hid her face in her hands, wishing she had never even considered coming here in the first place. If only she had stayed at Booth's apartment. She could be cuddled in his comfy bed with the large comforter, sleeping her troubles away. She mentally cursed the scientific side of her, the one that wanted to rid herself of the baby. The one that had convinced herself it was a completely rational decision, when in reality, she loved her unborn child.

Then why did she hate it so much?

Her own thoughts were confusing her. She just couldn't decide. It wasn't that she wanted to _kill_ the child, she knew that this wasn't murder. But Booth thought it was. This is exactly why she didn't believe in a god, it blurred her vision of the world the way she knew it. As a scientist. It just clouded judgment, got in the way, interfered. As did relationships. This is why she couldn't make the _rational _decision that she wanted to right now, because of relationships. Whether it was Booth, or her mother and father and brother, she just couldn't end up like her family. She had to keep it.

But she was terrified to.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be a mother, she wasn't scared of it. Or at least that's what she told herself. But what she feared most, was that she would have to relive her painful experience every time she looked at her child. He would bring back memories that she wished she could forget. He would carry a piece of her in him, but along with that came a piece of his father. A man who she wished to never see again. She wished she could forget his face. She wished she couldn't remember. She would never be able to forget with the child around. Especially for the first year. She recalled telling Booth that all babies looked like their fathers for the first year. How she wished that the baby she was carrying right now was Booth's. Not that she wanted to be in a relationship with him, but it would be so much better than what she was dealing with now.

She was still confused by the kiss she had shared with Booth the previous night. She willed that she could go back, and prevent it from happening at all. She knew Booth was sensitive about love, and that he didn't just toss it around. But it was obviously their hormones, right? Her being pregnant led her to feel something that wasn't usually there. Although Angela had hinted that Booth had deeper feeling for her than their strict 'Just Partners' relationship, she had never headed her warnings. Was she right? Did Booth feel something for her that she did not feel for him?

Her thoughts overwhelmed her.

Suddenly, a sharp sound pierced her thoughts. A loud ringing. Her cell phone. She reached over to her purse, and fumbled through her various belongings, looking for her phone which she desperately wished she had silenced. She found it just before it was about to go to voice mail, and quickly pushed the receive button and pressed it to the side of her head.

"Hello?"

"Bones, where are you?"

Brennan froze. How could he possibly know she was out? Did he know where she was? Had he come back from work early to check on her?

"Wh-What? Why?" She stuttered, keeping her voice steady despite the tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"I've been calling my apartment for the past hour! You didn't answer the fifth time, so I figured you left by yourself," She could hear the worry in his voice, but there was an anger behind it, which startled her slightly.

"I went out," She said, wiping her nose with her sleeve, trying to sound cheerful.

"Well, you could be a little more descriptive. You know I said not to go out alone. How'd you even get out of there? You didn't take a cab did you?" he asked.

"No. Well, yes. But I have my own car now," She said, looking out her windshield as she saw tiny snowflakes appear in the darkened sky.

"Where are you Bones?"

Brennan sniffled, trying not to let her sadness show, "Can you come pick me up? My car won't start," She said, getting annoyed with herself.

"Well, I can't pick you up unless I know where you are."

"I'm at that clinic downtown."

"Clinic? Are you okay? Did something happen with the baby?"

"No, the abortion clinic," She whined. She hated how she had to tell him.

She heard no sound for a few seconds. After a long pause of silence, she thought they had been disconnected.

"Booth?"

"I'm on my way."

Click. She was listening to dead air.

How she wished her damn car would just have started. It was bad enough having a breakdown at the clinic, now she had to confront Booth? Her day just got abetter and better.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, she saw the familiar black SUV pull into the parking lot. Booth stepped out of it a few seconds afterward, he hadn't even bothered to find a parking space. He had just stopped in the middle of the lot.

Brennan opened her door, and slowly got out, closing it behind her. She turned, to see Booth walking briskly towards her. She stood still, next to the front of her car. He slowed his pace as he got a few yards away from her, going to a walk. He eventually stopped, near the trunk of her car. She just looked at hi, not really sure of what to do.

After what she felt was enough time to wait, she ran into his arms. She couldn't ignore her pain any longer, it was too much to bear. She rested her head underneath his chin, rubbing his neck with the back of her head. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her fingers cold from the snow that nipped at her exposed skin. She felt comfort when he hugged her back. She squeezed her tight, as if he never wanted to let go.

"I couldn't do it, Booth," She sobbed into his chest.

She could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from him, but she ignored it. She didn't care if Booth wanted the baby. She didn't. If he wanted it so bad, he could help her raise it all he wanted. Because she would never have the courage to give it away.

_Line Break_

Once she was back at Booth's place, she immediately felt better, though only slightly. She had been crying silently the whole way home, wiping away tears as soon as they left her eyes. She hated crying in front of people, especially Booth. It was embarrassing. She didn't like showing the vulnerable side of herself to others, it let them know she wasn't all science. Although, she doubted anyone that really knew her even thought that.

She knew Booth wouldn't be going back to work any time today, or at least she hoped he wasn't needed back at the lab or his office. She didn't feel safe being alone right now, especially when it was so gloomy and dark outside.

"We need to talk about what happened, Booth," Said Brennan as she took a hesitant seat on his couch.

"Yeah we need to talk about what happened!" Brennan flinched at his harsh tone, "I can't believe you went there, by yourself! You know I didn't want you wandering about alone, plus your car wouldn't start, and-"

"No Booth!," She said, matching her tone to his loud one, "I mean last night."

She could see the realization in Booth's eyes, as he walked towards her.

"You mean the kiss?" He asked, his head tilted down to the floor.

"Yes," She said, letting her voice trail of at the end of the word.

Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Booth shifted his eyes around the room awkwardly, while Brennan wiggled her feet back and forth along the floor. Just as Brennan thought Booth was about to say something, she jumped to it before he could.

"It obviously shouldn't have happened," She blurted out, pretending to be interested in her hands.

"What?" Booth asked, looking up from the floor.

"I mean, it was just our hormones. We were intoxicated by the situation. It wasn't something that would normally happen, right?"

It took longer than it should have for Booth to respond, or at least she thought so.

"Right," he said, looking down at his feet once more.

Another awkward silence filled the air. It was thicker than fabric, or so it felt. She wasn't sure why it was so hard to talk to him about these things, when they really needed to address it. When she tilted her head up at Booth, he was still staring at the ground. But he seemed to be thinking about something. It surprised her when his eyes flashed up to meet hers, she had been caught off guard.

"Thanks Booth. For everything," She said quietly, but seriously.

"You're not in this alone Bones, you know that," His smile grew genuinely.

"I know."

When Booth sat down beside her and flipped on the T.V., she rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck like she had done so many times before.

"My back hurts," She said softly, feeling her eyes begin to drift shut.

"You can take the bed again," She felt his left arm wrap around her shoulder.

Booth mentioned something else about work, but Brennan didn't hear. For she was fast asleep, snuggled into Booth.

**PLEASE, let me know what you think. I love it when people leave detailed thoughts in their reviews. **


	19. Chapter 18

**I know a lot of you read this story, but it's the reviews that keep me going! Just drop me a line if you haven't before, and at least tell me what you like about it every once and a while :)**

**Chapter 18**

Brennan woke to the dull sound of a coffee machine brewing. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her blurred vision. It was dark, but a light shone from the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Booth in his kitchen, wearing only sweatpants. She quickly brought a shaking hand to the side table lamp, twisting the switch. She heard a click, and his living room was bright.

"Bones, you're awake," She heard Booth say from the kitchen.

She stood from the couch, scratching her head. She noticed that her hair was tangled, but she didn't really care.

"Yeah," She said softly, "Are you going to work?"

"No," He said, taking the pot out of the coffee maker, "I just wanted coffee to settle my nerves," he told her honestly.

She wished she could do that.

But caffeine wasn't good for the baby.

"Oh," she said, going back into the living room.

She looked around, there wasn't much to do here in the middle of the night. She walked over to the window, separating the blinds with her fingers, and taking a look outside. There were cars on the road, people getting an early start for the day she presumed. She thought about it, and realized she didn't even know what day of the week it was. Or the date. She was pretty sure it was late November though, early December maybe? It had been snowing yesterday, but it wasn't cold enough for it to stick. So it had to be winter... she didn't remember celebrating Thanksgiving yet either. Booth wouldn't give that up, would he?

"What'cha looking at?"

Brennan jumped when she heard Booth's voice behind her, and she looked over to see him standing close behind, sipping at his coffee.

"Just, the streets..." She said, shrugging.

As Brennan looked at Booth, in his saggy sweatpants and disheveled hair along with his prickly stubble, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. There was something admittedly sexy about him early in the morning, or in the middle of the night. She felt like a mess, on the other hand. She was still in regular clothes, not having changed into pajamas before she fell asleep the night prior. Her hair must have looked funny as well, she could feel it wasn't exactly in place. And her makeup was probably smeared around her eyes.

How could he look so good with no effort?

"Hello? Bones?"

She met Booth's warm brown stare, and noticed that she had been zoning out for a little longer than she thought.

"Can we go somewhere today? Even if it's just out to diner?" She asked, kind of suddenly.

Booth kind of looked at her strangely, tilting his head to the side, "Yeah, of course we can go to dinner. Where to?"

"There's this place downtown I've been wanting to try for a while... It's Italian," She said persuasively.

"Sounds like my kinda place," He said enthusiastically, waggling his eyebrows.

Brennan chuckled at Booth's expression. It was nice to have him as a friend, he took care of her. And she appreciated it.

_Line Break_

"That looks a little hot."

"No, it's just fine."

Booth and Brennan were at the restaurant, it was a family pizza place in Washington. Their atmosphere was very fancy, but they were a little family owned business that had several kids running around inside. Their walls were decorated with paintings of what looked like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and several other buildings that fit the setting. A few arcade games sat in the back, where most of the children were gathered.

Brennan had an order of whole wheat pasta, minus the sauce, and was enjoying it. Booth had ordered a few slices of pepperoni pizza for himself. It was pretty casual, nothing fancy.

Brennan was really glad to get out of the apartment, even if it was a casual pizza place. It was a time where she could get away from everything else out there. No work, no bones, no murders, so snooping friends... she could just relax. Take a break from everything.

"I think I'm going to go into work tomorrow," She said, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Good for you, we need to solve more cases. The FBI isn't very proud of all the time I've been taking off recently..." He said hesitantly.

"It's perfectly understandable. You have been taking a lot of time off to be with me, which I appreciate," She told him honestly, "But it's not very good to take excessive vacation time."

"Exactly," He said, chewing his food, "And it will help, you know, make things more normal again."

She nodded, "What would you think if I went back to my own apartment?" She asked, slightly out of the blue.

"No, no, no, no, nope," Answered Booth simply. He knew that question would be coming soon, and he was prepared to answer.

"Why not?" She asked, somewhat like a child. "I'm fine now, and I want to be able to do things by myself."

"Absolutely not."

"Booth, you're really starting to annoy me," She said, slumping back into her chair.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you alone," He said, sipping his Coca Cola.

Brennan knitted her brow, giving Booth an angry look. She knew what had happened was bad, but it was a while ago. She didn't go outside alone at night anymore, he had been by her side her whole the recovery. Did he really need to hold her hand the whole way? Like a child and their mother? She didn't need him anymore.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

Booth wore an expression that was just as annoyed as hers. But it was more aimed at her stubborn attitude. "Listen Bones, I know you think you're ok on your own, but... I can't let anything else happen to you. I already blame myself for what happened," He said, looking away for a second, then returning his gaze, "I don't need anymore guilt on top of that."

Brennan's face softened at his warm words. She looked at his eyes, their brown color lightening her spirits. She smiled a little, restraining herself from going over and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Booth."

Booth smiled in turn, giving her a warm, loving stare.

They sat silently, eating their food for a few minutes.

"I made a doctor appointment today, you know, for the baby," She said, feeling awkward saying it.

"Oh... When is it?" Asked Booth, looking up from the table.

"Next week," She said, twirling her leftover spaghetti with her fork.

"...Cool," Said Booth, not really sure what else to say in the situation.

"I was wondering," Brennan bit her bottom lip nervously, "Would you want to come with me?" She asked, looking at him with sad, ocean blue eyes.

"Um, sure. Anything that helps," He said, also uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the conversation. "I mean, yeah, if you want me to."

Brennan let out a metal sigh, thanking the universe that he had said yes. The last thing she wanted was to go get a checkup by herself. Although, she wouldn't admit that.

"What are they going to do?" Booth asked, curiously.

"Probably take an ultrasound," She said, moving in her seat uncomfortably.

"So we'd get to see the baby?" He asked.

Brennan wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely a glimmer of something in Booth's eyes that she had missed seeing. Was it hope? Or happiness?

"Well, it wont look like a baby really, more like... a dot the size of an olive," She shrugged.

"It's still a baby though," He smiled. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not really, I haven't thought about anything really. I don't want to talk about it," She admitted.

"Cheers, Bones," Said Booth, raising his plastic coke glass.

"What for?" She giggled, grabbing onto her glass of water as well.

"To new life," he smiled, moving his cup to halfway between them.

"Cheers."

They drank quietly, and right after Booth had asked for the check, Brennan told him what she had been thinking most about the whole dinner.

"I believe it's a boy," She said, drinking the last of her water.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just have a feeling."

**Unfortunately, someone out there has somewhat copied this story. It upsets me, and I hope they take it down. So who ever you are, please take it down. I work hard on this story, and It's not fair that you're taking credit for what I wrote.**

**So, give me your best baby names!**


End file.
